Angels and Demons
by TheLittlePenguin
Summary: When an angel and demon are given five years to be together, their time is cut short by the birth of their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie.

"Quick, Bella! Go!" I urged, pulling her by the arm.

Her cheeks shone with tears under the moonlight. She held my hand tightly, as the wind whipped through our hair. Above us, the thunder growled menacingly as lighting flashed across the horizon. There was fear reflected in her eyes. Yet, amidst all that guilt, there was happiness shining in them.

"How about you? What will happen?" She demanded tearfully. "Will you be punished?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what will happen. But you have to run now. Before it's too late!"

Icy raindrops started to fall. They hit my skin like knives. The clouds surrounding the palace glowed brighter than the rest.

"Go, Bella! Go, and never return." I pushed her forwards.

She started to sob. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The thunder exploded in anger. Bella's hand slipped from mine, and she ran down the steps, her white dress billowing after her. I watched as she stopped in her tracks, and turned to wave.

Silently, with tears falling, I beckoned her to run. She clutched her chest, crying as she jumped into the dark, mysterious land below. Breathing heavily, I turned back, and climbed up the water-filled stairs.

The huge, wooden doors opened, and my handmaiden rushed to my side, wrapping a large, warm towel around me.

"My lady, you are pregnant! You shouldn't be out in the rain!" She said disapprovingly.

I held her arm, and she gasped at the iciness of it. "Please do not let anyone know about tonight, Grace. Please."

She nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "You can trust me."

I nodded, feeling the air tighten around me. For awhile, I closed my eyes, steadying my breaths.

"My lady, you look so pale," She whispered, touching my forehead.

The grand hall around me started to spin rapidly. I rubbed my temples, trying to think straight. I could feel Grace's arms around me, her soft brown hair brushing against my skin.

"Here, my lady," I heard her say. She tipped a bottle of liquid into my mouth. "This should help your baby calm down."

It worked. The hall stopped spinning, and came to a stop slowly, like a merry-go-round. I stood up slowly, putting a hand on my protruding stomach.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Grace. I will join the council now."

She nodded, and excused herself.

From a distance, I could hear the roar of the thunder as I made my way into the large throne room. When the doors opened, everybody turned to look at me.

"So," Aro said in a loud, clear voice. "You let her get away."

The council was seated in a circle, around the Water of Truth. Both Carlisle and Aro were standing, while Esme remained seated, watching her husband carefully. Alice's huge brown eyes were fixed upon mine. She nodded once, approving of my actions. Jasper remained rooted, confused. Emmett came to stand next to me, taking my hand.

"Yes," I replied.

Aro nodded, his wings glowing bright red - a sign of anger and fury.

"You do know that we are angels, Rosalie," He paced around the room, jaw clenching. "In this world, we dominate the sky. The land beneath belongs to the humans. And right below, where raw fire burns, are where demons thrive."

I nodded.

"So," He continued. "I am to assume, that you let our dearest Bella - an angel - run off with some..."

"Demon." I finished.

He looked at me sharply. "Yes. I'm glad you know who she took off with."

I could feel my wings flutter nervously behind me.

"You know that you're in the wrong?" Carlisle folded his arms.

"It is not wrong to let her go with a man she loves."

Aro laughed, echoing through the hollow walls. "Man? That must be _quite_ an understatement."

"He may be a demon. But to Bella, he is a man whom she loves so much."

I heard him snort quietly.

"You can't keep her away from him," Alice interjected, her voice high and shiny.

"You have seen how much she had suffered when we locked her away," Emmett added. "She can't live without him. Just like how we can never live without the sun. She_ needs_ him."

Aro raised his eyebrow, uninterested. "Name of that...demon?"

"Edward," I answered.

"Ah. Well, Carlisle, what do you say we do now?"

Carlisle shook his head. "She is no longer one of us now."

A slight hint of relief shone in Aro's eyes. He pursed his lips, and looked at me, shrugging.

I could feel my body crumpling. Emmett held me with both arms. Esme looked at Carlisle, unbelieving. Jasper and Alice stared at Bella's empty seat around the council's formation. The rest of the angels mumured quietly.

"You can't do that," I said fiercely. "You can't banish her."

Carlisle shot me a look of disapproval. "The moment you let her go, it started to rain. Even nature wouldn't give its blessings to them. So why should we? She defied the law, met and fell in love with a demon, thinking that we wouldn't know."

"The law can be altered." Esme said quietly.

This time, Carlisle's wings turned red like Aro's. "She is lucky to be banished!" He bellowed. "I should have no such corrupted angel in my presence! She has asked for it, so don't look at me as if I am the one in wrong."

"She has been with us for hundreds of years! We cannot - " Alice started.

"She broke the law!" Aro cut in.

"She had no control of her feelings. One can never expect the unexpected. She - " Emmett protested.

"She knows what she's doing!" Jasper shouted.

"Don't shout at your father, Jasper!" Esme shot back.

"You can't kick her out!"

"As I said!" Aro roared in frustration. "She broke the law!"

"Take into the account that she has brightened out lives!"

"That is no excuse! We either banish her, or take her soul away!"

"You can't do that!"

The continuous shouting rang in my head. Everybody was standing up now. Alice - tears in her eyes - screaming. Jasper's fists were clenched with anger. Emmett had left my side to intervene. Esme was hurt, I could tell. Both Aro and Carlisle were raising their voices. The rest of the members supported the banishing of Bella.

It was de javu. For a sickening moment, everything whirled around me, as if I was being tossed and turned in the middle of giant tidal waves. I staggered back, breathing heavily. My baby kicked in protest.

Watching the rain from the window, I fell back, darkness washing through me.

...

A cool hand was on my cheek.

"Rose?"

I frowned, and forced my eyes open, taking in the brightness of my surroundings. Emmett was sitting by me, his eyes fierce with worry. He kept one hand on my stomach, while the other supported me as I got up.

The clouds danced past us, some solidifying, and transforming into a soft pillow for me to lean on.

Alice and Jasper were by the side, whispering quietly.

"What happened?" I asked.

Emmett kissed my forehead, stroking my cheek. "Our baby had a little scare. The Healers have warned - you must rest when you are tired."

My eyes trailed around. The sun was bright, shimmering as beautiful white doves flew past. Emmett's curls glimmered, and he looked at me, gently rubbing my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I said nothing, but wound my arms around his neck. "What's going to happen to Bella?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie.

I sat on a cloud outside the palace, with Alice leaning against my legs. The wind blew gently as I played with her hair, running through them with my fingers. The rest of the kingdom fluttered around merrily, laughing as they chased after one another.

It was evening. The sky was an angelic pink.

"Here," I took out a comb, and brushed her short, jet black hair. They became long, soft curls. "Esme gave this to me when I married Emmett. It keeps ones hair long and beautiful."

"But you know I'll chop it off again," She laughed, her voice tinkling. "I'll just leave it long, I suppose. Until I start hating it."

I smiled. "You never hate anything, Alice. Besides," I whispered into her ear. "My brother prefers girls with long hair,"

She giggled, and waved at Jasper, who was training a group of archers. Once in awhile, he would look at our direction and smile, his golden locks gleaming under the sun. Emmett was at the other end, training the tougher angels with swords.

"Rose?" Alice turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"When people pray to you...do you answer their prayers?"

I smiled. "That depends. Some pray with selfish wants, while others are genuine. Why?"

She grimaced. "I don't understand. I am the angel of bliss and destiny. I can bless people with supreme happiness and contentment. I provide them with the answers to their future. But sometimes, I myself don't even feel happy."

I stroked her hair. "That's because..."

"Because?"

"Bella has brought sadness into the heavenly realms."

"What does that mean?" She frowned.

I thought about how I could phrase such an ugly statement gently.

"You see, Bella is in love with a demon. And sometimes...when they get too intimate, she starts to become one. It is like a _disease_. A demon can spread its selfishness and depression to other people. Once she's around you, it spreads to you too."

She shook her head like a little girl. "I don't want Bella to become a demon. Can't we ask Esme to help us? She's the angel of kindness and love."

"I don't know, Alice. I think she's just as confused as we are. Carlisle has been pretty upset these days. And I know that Bella will never turn into a demon."

Her dark brown eyes searched into mine. "I've seen the future."

"The future is never certain. It will change in one way or the other."

There was tears in her eyes. "Can we help her ourselves? Please, Rose? We have to go down to earth."

I touched my stomach. "It will be inconvenient for me. My baby will be born soon. Turning into human form takes a lot of effort."

"We can't watch them banish her!" She cried.

Jasper looked in our direction, frowning. I rubbed Alice's back. "The human world is a dangerous place. It is the cross section between the heavens and the underworld. Once you sin and fall in there, you can never come back up."

"Rose, I want to look for her. I want to see her again."

I sighed. "No, Alice. You can't. At this point, she is as good as a demon to Aro and Carlisle. Once they find out that you are with her, your soul will be at stake."

She stood up, wiping away the tears that were spilling from her large eyes. "I think I'll keep my long hair," She sniffed. "Then the people wouldn't recognise me as an angel from the statues."

I reached for her hand. "Don't, Alice. Don't risk it."

"I want to go," She said stubbornly, and stalked back into the palace, her long, white dress sweeping the clouds along.

Alice rarely went down into the human world. People worshiped her because their future was in her hands. There were statues of her in the museums - with short, cropped hair. If she went down with long, curly hair, some people might notice - the demons. But not the humans.

"What happened to Alice?" Jasper asked, flying to where I was seated.

"She misses Bella."

He nodded and sighed. "She cries at night, you know. It's been seven days since Bella had left. And Alice has been weeping."

"Jasper..." I looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Keep an eye on her, okay?"

He nodded, grinning.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and walked back slowly into the palace.

...

My eyelids fluttered open. The stars sparkled brightly in the sky like magical lanterns. The eternal flames were lit all around the kingdom, lightening the dark surroundings. I could see a long line of _guardians_- guards of the heavens - looking intently around, their eyes shining with alert.

Emmett's arms were wrapped around me, his breathings steady. Slowly, I slipped my body away from him, climbing down from the cloud we slept on. I froze when he shifted, and opened his eyes.

"Rose?"

"Yes, darling."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get a bit of fresh air."

He sat up, wearing only a white robe hanging down from his waist. "Are you alright?"

I could feel my heart pounding - Alice could be leaving any minute. "Yes."

He frowned, and lit an eternal flame by the side of our bed. His skin glowed in the light. I went to sit by him, placing a hand on his warm cheek.

"Go back to sleep, Emmett. I'll be back soon." I pressed my lips to his.

He nodded, and slumped back beneath another layer of cloud, falling fast asleep. I blew the flame out, and stepped through the door, closing it quietly after me.

I half walked, half ran down the corridors, and down to the main hall. There were a dozen_ keepers_- female servants of the palace - and guardians around. I slowed to a stop when they bowed.

"Why are you up, my lady?" One of the guardians asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled, and nodded. "I just need some air. My baby has been kicking."

They bowed again, and opened the heavy, golden doors. The cool air hit me the moment I stepped out. A few guardians flew around, with armours and swords.

I looked around, watching for any signs of Alice. The keepers were next to me, putting a cloak around my thin nightgown.

"There's someone there!" A guardian boomed.

Immediately, a dozen guardians charged into the shadows behind the water fountain. My heart hammered violently against my chest, my eyes peering around for Alice.

The keepers dragged me back urgently, their voices loud. But I couldn't make out what they were saying - _Where was Alice?_

Alice.

_"There's someone there!"_

My long hair whipped around my face, and I pushed them back quickly, swallowing the pearl. I could feel my body shattering into water droplets, and showering down onto the earth.

The moment they hit the ground, they gathered together again, and I felt people knocking me over. I winced in pain when I landed on my leg.

"I'm so sorry!" A strong arm pulled me up.

Looking down, I realised that I was wearing a black, short dress with black heels. _Black again?!_ What's wrong with the fashion between heaven and earth?

"I'm so sorry," The voice apologised again.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's alright. My fault."

The man blinked. I stopped smiling. "Um, thanks," I shrugged away from his arm.

"Sorry," He muttered again, and hurried off.

The sign in front of me screamed _WELCOME TO TEXAS!_

I caught my reflection in the shop window. I sighed in relief when my long hair was still curled around my face. Already, people were beginning to point from me to angel Alice, stationed by the river.

I reached for my bag, and searched through its contents. A compass, three cell phones, a black purse loaded with cash, a bottle of water from the fountain, and two pearls.

I nodded in satisfaction, and pulled out the compass. It would guide me straight to Bella.

The afternoon sun scorched my skin almost immediately, and I hurried along, heading north-east.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie.

When I awoke, Emmett had long gone off to train. Through the room window, I could see the buzzing of angels throughout the whole city, preparing for a brand new day. Some had gone to the wishing well to collect the humans' prayers. Others started to play heavenly music.

I washed my face by the spring, and headed down to Emmett's fighting ground. I felt so lonely without Alice.

"Rose."

I turned around, and Jasper walked towards me, jaw hard.

"Have you seen Alice?" He asked in a tight voice.

I sighed. "You know the answer, Jasper."

He slammed his bow and arrows to the ground, gritting his teeth. I jumped back, when they exploded into golden dust. His blue eyes were fierce, like a raging storm. But I knew he wasn't angry at Alice. He was angry at _himself_.

"I have to find her." He spat.

"No, Jasper. "She knows what she's doing."

"I'll find her!"

A few of the archers stopped, and turned to look at us.

"Resume training!" Emmett commanded, as he flew up to us.

"Where do I find her, Rose? Where is she?"

"I don't know, Jasper. I really don't."

His hard mask crumpled, and tears began to well in his eyes. "Where is she? She wasn't next to me when I awoke! W-Where is she?"

I wound my arms around him, patting his back. "She's Alice. She knows what she is doing."

"No," He shook his head, tears falling now. "She's so small, so...so beautiful. I can't just let her go all by herself."

"You can't stop her now, Jasper," Emmett said softly. "She has gone beyond the heavenly realms."

Jasper pulled back. "I have to bring her home."

I shook my head. "You can't, Jasper. Aro and Carlisle will find out."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Alice could be all alone, wandering around as we speak! She is so innocent, so naive to the world below. She wouldn't be able to tell good from bad."

He was right. Alice was new to earth.

"We will tell Aro that a war is on the loose," Emmett said, his voice urgent now. He reached for a pearl at base of his sword. "Swallow this. Find Alice, and get back before midnight. You have more than twelve hours starting from now. Follow the compass. Alice is using the same one. Track her down."

Jasper nodded, reaching for the pearl.

"You are the angel of peace." Emmett reminded him. "Find any neighbouring states, which are prepared for war. Finish your job, restore peace, get Alice back here."

"You have to hurry, Jasper. Finding a person is not easy."

"Thank you!" He sprinted to the waterfall, and swallowed the pearl.

I could feel Emmett flex his muscles as Jasper burst into little droplets, and fell like rain into the waters.

Alice.

Everything was confusing. The men made funny whistling noises when I walked past. The girls stared into mirrors as if their lives would shatter if they didn't do so. I followed the compass carefully, frowning when things didn't look quite right.

"Hello again," A voice said quietly beside me. I jumped. A pair of smiling green eyes stared into mine. The handsome face broke into a delightful laugh.

"I bumped into you earlier yesterday. Don't you remember?" He grinned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

He laughed again. "I thought you'd forget."

I smiled. "I've never really met much people. So, I don't think I'll forget a familiar face."

His lips tugged at the corners, and he started to walk along with me. "You seem so lost. Where are you from?"

I opened my mouth, and then shut it close. That seemed to make him laugh out loud.

"You don't have to tell me, if you're uncomfortable. I'm just a stranger." He said when he had stopped laughing.

I giggled. His dark brown hair was short, and his features reminded me of a model's. He seemed like he could be a good friend. One who could lead me out of this confusing world.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Jacksonville, Florida. Been there?"

I shook my head.

"It's a nice place. You should go there some time." His jeans were slightly torn around the edges.

"Do you travel a lot?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I love to roam around...see the world."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." He answered. "How about you?"

"Nineteen."

He stopped in his tracks, and turned to face me. I looked at him. He chuckled and held out his hand. "My name is Daniel."

"I'm Alice," I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice."

I slipped my hand from his, and continued to walk, staring at the compass.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I don't know."

He raised his eyebrows. "So...you're following this compass...which leads you to nowhere?"

I didn't reply.

"You know, there is a legend, that the angels in heaven follow compasses blindly here on Earth. They believe that by doing so, they will be able to find what they yearn to search for." His voice was soft, like a melody floating in the air.

I slowed to a stop, looking down at the rocks beneath. He came to stand by me, peering down.

"You alright?" He asked.

I shook my head as a tear rolled down. "I'm lost."

His kind eyes softened, and he placed an arm around me. "I used to follow compasses blindly when I was a kid too. On the bright side, you get to see and learn more things, compared to knowing where you are headed to."

"I don't know where to go." I whispered.

"Hey, Alice. Look at me." He lifted my chin gently. I was lost in the sea of green.

"I'll help you. Let's not give up. We will find your destination with this compass. I believe, angle or not, it does work."

I sniffed and nodded. He smiled, and took the compass from my hand. "Just follow me. I will lead you." He said.

...

By dusk, there was no sign of Bella. We had walked across the whole city, with just a short water break in the middle. Daniel stopped and turned to stare at the empty street.

I limped towards him, my legs weak.

"Aren't you hungry, Daniel?"

He shook his head. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixed upon the moon above.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

I frowned. "It's pretty human to be tired."

"Are you tired, Alice?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "A little."

I moved to sit on the cold bench by the lamp post. Daniel let out a small sigh, and came to sit next to me.

"You're so innocent," He commented. "And beautiful. Jasper is one lucky angel."

I froze.

"Jasper used to be my good friend. But, well, on the road to our destiny, we...fell out." He shifted closer to me, placing an arm across my body, locking me there. He looked into my eyes. I trembled.

"Are you afraid, Alice?" He whispered into my ear, his cool breath causing me to shiver.

I turned my head away, but he wrapped another arm around my shoulders.

"You don't remember me, do you?" His voice was sad, heart breaking. "We used to be childhood sweethearts."

I turned to face him. Our faces were almost touching. "What are you?"

His eyes seemed to tell a million tales. "I am a _demon_, Alice."

My vision was flooded with tears, and I struggled against him. I tried to scream, but he locked his lips firmly on mine. Boiling tears rolled down my cheeks, scorching them. His hand trailed to the strap of my dress, where he pulled it down, revealing my bare shoulder.

"Get off her!" An invisible shield pushed against him, and he went flying backwards, slamming into the lamp post.

Jasper's eyes were blazing with fury, as he crossed the street in four long strides, and brought his fist down to Daniel's jaw. I sobbed, and hugged my bag tightly to me.

"Why are you here?" Jasper demanded, and a jet of lightning flew towards Daniel. "How dare you touch her!"

Daniel flicked the lightning bolt away with his hand. "What, Jasper Hale? Do you plan to take my soul away, just like how you snatched Alice from me when we were human?"

"Don't you forget that it was she who chose me over you."

Daniel laughed. "So she came to look for Bella, am I right?" He turned to me. "Guess what, Alice? I have leaded you to _nowhere_! I didn't even follow the compass! But _you_ followed me!"

He laughed heartily.

"Don't you even dare talk to her!" Jasper grabbed Daniel by the collar. "You are the son of Caius, the God of Death. But I do not fear you."

"Good for you, angel Jasper! Did you forget that I was the one who saved Rosalie from going to hell?" He grinned. "Yes, exciting news for Alice, isn't it?"

Jasper threw his fist against Daniel's abdomen. "And one more thing," Daniel continued, as if he were never hurt at all. "My brother, Edward, is after Bella now."

I screamed, sobbing harder.

"We will see how this fight ends! Who knows, my brother may succeed, and Bella will join our side." He laughed.

"She will never!"

"That's what you think. Bella is more powerful than anyone can ever imagine. If she is on our side, it's the end for all the angels. She has the power to dominate the world, to take control of every cell in the universe. A pity she has not realised that yet."

Jasper stretched his arms out, and shot a mass of fire towards Daniel. But the demon laughed, and disappeared into a whirl of bats.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella.

I smiled at Edward. He was standing by the window, watching the quiet night outside. His spine was straight, as if he were bright and alert. He wore a white, round neck t-shirt, along with a pair of jeans. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his back.

He laughed quietly. "You should catch some sleep,"

"I want to stay up with you."

He turned around, staring into my eyes. "You're so silly, Bella. I'll be next to you when you wake up."

I shook my head. "It was so difficult just to escape and run away with you. What if I awake to find you gone?"

He stroked my cheek. "That will never happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

I leaned on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," There was a smile in his voice.

We stayed rooted in our positions, watching the night sky. The clouds were covering part of the moon like a pearly white scarf. Edward's skin glowed faintly.

"I wished I remembered my human life." I whispered.

He turned around, and took my hands. "When I first saw you, we were _bleeding_. At that time, I was drunk, along with my brother. We lost control, sped through the streets, and collided with a car coming from the opposite direction."

I had heard this story many times, but I never remembered a single detail.

"With the shattered glass pierced through my skin, I looked up, and noticed that you were moving. I tried to reach out, to help you - a stranger. And Daniel was dead. I needed to know that you were alive. I was afraid that I'd committed murder."

He wound his arm around me, and I could feel the tremor in his voice.

"I begged you to stay alive, but you didn't. I saw your spirit - a white mist - float up into the air, and disappear. I was waiting for mine to go too, but it didn't. Instead, a bright red spark burst out of nowhere, and burned my flesh, and I was pulled into hell."

I hugged him closer to me.

"You were a good soul, Bella. That's why you went to heaven. But I killed you, that's why I'm in the underworld." His velvet voice was trembling. "Then I realised, you belonged to heaven since the beginning. Because your father is an arch angel. And your uncle is the High King."

I pulled back, and stared into his green eyes. "Edward, it doesn't matter what I am. But what matters is that I belong to you now. I love you so much."

"That is what makes me feel so horrible. I killed you because of my stupidity and wilderness...in exchange for love. Sometimes, I wish I were an angel. At least, they don't remember their past."

I kissed his chest, and hugged him tighter. His cool lips were pressed to my hair, never leaving.

...

The morning light seeped through the curtains. I sat up, and stretched. Edward shifted under the blanket, his eyes still closed. I smiled, touching his soft hair. His dark long eye lashes were in contrast to his pale skin.

Quietly, I got up, and poured a glass of water, gulping it down. The apartment was small, yet cosy. There was a tiny kitchen at in the west, with a fairly large bed room in the north, and a bathroom next to it.

I opened the front door, and walked down the winding stairs which lead to different apartments. The air outside was humid, warm. Mothers were up, preparing breakfast for the family.

A flash of fire flew past me.

I spun round, my heart beating fast. There, sitting on a tree, unnoticed, was a lady. She smiled, causing my hair to stand. Her tight, black leather dress and boots were no match for her bright, flaming hair. She waved, her red painted nails pulling me towards her. I dashed back into the block, and ran up the stairs.

"Edward!" I shouted, running into the room.

He jerked awake, and stared at me. "Bella?"

"Edward, she saw us!" I cried in panic. "Victoria is there!"

He stared at me for awhile, and I clenched my teeth in frustration. I picked up his shirt, and tossed it to him. He pulled it on quickly. I grabbed his car keys, and he looked out of the window.

"She's gone." He said, as he scanned the surroundings.

"She must be here, somewhere," My voice was high with fear. "She wouldn't have let us off so easily."

He nodded. "Then we have to leave now."

We left the room without anything but our wallets and keys. He held on to my hand tightly, running fast. His Volvo was parked at the other end of the car park, its silver tint gleaming under the sunlight.

"Her one mission is to kill us. My father sent her to pull us apart. Bella, listen carefully. No matter what happens, stick with me. You have to, alright?"

I nodded, swallowing hard.

He gunned the engine to life, and threw back into a reverse, driving out of the lot. Within minutes, we were speeding through the highway. I kept my gaze fixed on the rear view mirror, watching for any signs of Victoria.

Edward's eyes were hard, fixed on the road.

We drove north, heading towards the outskirts of town, where it was quieter. He was tense, his eyes flickering uneasily around. He was driving at 150 kilometres per hour.

"Edward, stop," I clutched his arm. "We're going too fast."

His gaze trailed back to the road. But he did not slow down.

"There's no sign of her. Stop speeding."

His jaw was set, and he held my hand.

"Edward!"

I pointed forwards. We were driving towards a warehouse - to our deaths._ Again._

"What is..." He started.

"Edward! Stop!_ Stop_!"

"I can't, Bella! It won't stop!"

"What?!"

"Hold on to me!"

Tears burst from my eyes, as I looked from the large, abandoned warehouse to him. His legs were stamping on the brakes, but the car did not halt.

"Edward!" I screeched.

The glass exploded in front of me.

...

I was vaguely aware of people pulling me out. My eyes searched around for Edward's hand, but he was nowhere in sight. I whimpered, too weak to cry to him.

When I turned, I saw Victoria in the background, her eyes staring into mine in fury.

_She was angry that I hadn't died instantly._

But the pain was not long, because somehow, while the doctors were working on my human body, Carlisle came and touched my hand, taking my soul along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella.

It was like a painful sleep, where I was weak and bruised all over. I did not want to open my eyes._ He wasn't with me. He was back in the underworld_. Still, I was forced awake when the Healers tipped a drop of spring water into my mouth.

Esme was next to me, her cry of relief filling the room. Rosalie's soft touch was on my hand. She whispered for me to come back to the heavenly realms.

And I did.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme sobbed, wrapping her arms around me.

I looked around. I was high above the earth, among the clouds. The bed was solid, made of pure gold. The Keepers and the Guardians stood around, watching.

"How do you feel?" A Healer asked gently.

I nodded, trying to clear my thoughts. Rosalie was standing next to Esme, her violet eyes concerned. Her belly was bigger now. Esme's caramel hair glittered under the sunlight as she bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Why, Bella?" Her voice was broken, causing me to tear. "Why did you leave without a word?"

"Would you have let me go with him?" A drop of tear fell onto my lap. "Would you have let me stay by his side, loving him for the rest of my life?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Bella, it's impossible. An angel and a demon...everybody knows it cannot be. You will not be happy."

"What do you know?!" I shouted. "Carlisle has been with you for more than a century!"

"If he were a demon, there will be a mutual understanding that we were never meant to be together. But he's an angel, Bella! An arch angel." She raised her voice.

"I was adopted by you! You are not my real parent, so is Carlisle! Stay out of my affairs!" I screeched, sobbing.

She stared at me, as if I had slapped her. The anger in me was boiling - at its peak. I slammed and pushed the glass of water away, pulling the cloth to the ground. The whole table collapsed.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted, as the Healers held me down. The Keepers quickly led Esme out of the room.

So many glowing, beautiful faces telling me to calm down, their cool hands around me.

"Edward!" I sobbed. "_Edward_!"

"You are behaving like a demon!" Esme shouted, her hair blown across her face. Her face was crumpled with despair. "You are becoming one, Bella!"

I screamed, desperate to get out.

_Heaven seemed like Hell now_.

Rosalie.

I ran out of the room, holding on to the walls for support. Esme was right. Bella has changed - like a demon's. Her piercing screams filled the air. I leaned against the wall.

"What has happened to you, Bella?" I whispered.

Slowly, I made my way to Alice's room. Ever since her return, she was quiet, speaking only when she needed to. It seemed as if the whole palace was silent without her chatters.

"Alice?"

She looked up, startled. Her hair was still long, and she clutched her short, white dress around her. She had removed her wings, and they lay under the sunlight, undisturbed.

Our wings could be taken off with a drop of cinammon water, and put back on. The moment they touched your skin, they would merge as one with you. Most angels did not wear their wings on normal days.

"May I talk to you?"

She nodded, and climbed onto her bed, sitting down.

"Why have you been so quiet these days?" I asked.

Her brown eyes were hard to read. "Is Bella back?"

I nodded.

"Don't let her go out anymore. Keep her away from Edward."

"Why?"

She stared at the ground. "Because he's dangerous. He doesn't love her."

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly.

"Because Daniel told me so."

I felt my heart beat faster when his name escaped through her lips. "Daniel?"

She nodded. "Edward's brother. He's a demon."

_"You look more like an angel," His handsome smile brightened his face._

_I ignored him, and walked forwards. He ran up to me, and caught my hand. I struggled, but he wrapped both arms around me. He pressed his nose against my cheek, inhaling._

_"Jasper's sister," He murmured. "You look so much like him."_

_"You are Alice's. Please don't do this." I whispered._

_He shook his head. "I never loved her. My heart was always with yours."_

_"Please, Daniel. Don't do this."_

_His eyes were irresistible. I was afraid that if I looked into them, I could never resurface again. His strong arms tightened around my body. _

_"I was with her when I was human, because I envied Jasper for having everything. I took her away from him. Yet, their love was steadfast. She went back to his side. Did you know that Alice and I were together since young? But ever since he came along, she fell in love with him."_

_I wanted to cry, just hearing his heart breaking voice. _

_"And you, Rosalie," He whispered. "You picked me up. You were the one who bothered to spend your time with a useless fool like me."_

_"Daniel..."_

_"Stay with me!" He hugged me fiercely. "Please, just forget about Emmett! He's already an angel. You can't go there. We belong together."_

_I started to sob unwillingly. I was on the path of death, between heaven and hell. Between Emmett and Daniel._

_His sweet scent, everything about him was so familiar. He had left the world before me, and came back as a demon. _

_"Let me go to him, Daniel," I sobbed. "Please..."_

_"No, Rose. Don't go to him. Don't."_

_Something hard slammed into me, and I cried out in pain._

_"Rose!" Daniel's eyes were wide._

_"Bring her to me," A low, rumbling voice ordered._

_I fell onto the ground, screaming in pain. It was fire. Raw fire burning my flesh. Daniel's arms were around me, shaking._

_"Rose!" He yelled over the raging blaze._

_"Bring her, Daniel. She belongs to the underworld now."_

_"No!" I sobbed. "Emmett!"_

_Daniel looked into my eyes. I tried to focus, but the fire pulled me back again._

_"Father, let her go!" He shouted. "Let her go up!"_

_"Oh?" The thundering voice was suspicious. "You want her to be your wife, don't you? Why, let her into our dimension."_

_I clutched Daniel's hand, begging. He was crying now._

_"Let her go up to Aro!" Daniel pleaded. "I promise, Father, I will obey you from now on. Just let her go!"_

_And the fire stopped. Daniel disappeared._

"Rose?" Alice shook my arm gently.

My head jerked towards her. "Y-Yes?"

"Is it true? That he was my childhood sweetheart?"

I took her hand. "Just remember that Jasper loves you more than anything."

She leaned on my shoulder. "You know, I am thankful to have you as my sister."

Her words warmed my heart. "Here in heaven...we will never grow old. Even my baby will just grow for five years and stop there. But I wonder if we'll ever be bored."

She grimaced. "I doubt so."

I smiled, and got up. "The council seeks our presence. Let's go."

...

Aro's jet black hair was sleek and shiny. Yet, his face was fierce with anger. Esme was sitting by the side, with Alice next to her. I was seated with Carlisle on my left, and Emmett on my right. Jasper was in the middle, watching the compass.

"Lords of the council," Carlisle said in a clear voice that echoed throughout the vast hall. "As you know, my daughter is back, and resting in her room at the moment."

The murmurs of the angel lords buzzed throughout the air.

"The reason why she is lying there, weak, is because of the demons."

Angry cries filled the hall. I watched every one of their raging expressions. They all seemed to think about one thing: war.

"Silence!" Aro's eyes blazed with fury. Everything became dead quiet.

"Now," Carlisle continued. "Our peace have been ruined by those who thrive in darkness and sin. And for that, Isabella can no longer return to the earth below. Her human body has been destroyed."

I looked at him, eyes wide. Emmett tensed, as did Jasper.

"The Water of Truth has decreed, that she will no longer meet her demon lover ever again! If she does meet him in physical form, she will perish with him into the underworld." Aro's jaw was set.

Alice looked at me with fear stricken eyes. The angel lords murmured in agreement. _This was a sick joke_. Esme started to cry again.

"Until then," Aro ordered. "Nobody is allowed to bring her out of the heavenly realms. Or...the punishment will be severe. She has to be kept within our gates. For those of you who have raised warriors, it is time for her to marry one."

I stared at the lords, my heart pounding violently. Emmett took my hand, and stroked it gently, soothing my nerves. Carlisle's blue eyes were pained, sorrow carved deep into them.

"I wish to be excused," I whispered, feeling my breath become shallow.

Aro nodded, and I stood up, with the Keepers rushing to my side. Emmett's concerned gaze watched me as I moved.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

I nodded, forcing a smile. "I just...have to go out for awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella.

"Bella, you have to drink something," Rosalie said quietly, holding a cup.

I continued to stare at the night sky. It was going to rain soon. The last time I saw Edward...he was afraid. When did he smile? Is he crying now? Is he in pain? Are they looking after him?

"Tell me what you are thinking," She sat next to me, putting the cup onto the table.

"When can I see him again?"

She looked me, and shook her head. "It's over, Bella."

As if on cue, tiny rain drops started to fall. "Is it so wrong to fall in love?"

"No, it's not wrong at all."

"Then why?"

She was silent for awhile. Her long, golden dress was the same shade as her beautiful hair. "Take me to him," I said.

Her eyes were confused.

"Please!" I begged, falling onto my knees. "Please, take me to him!"

She shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Bella, you must understand. You can never go back to the human world. It is forbidden. Now, and forever..."

"I don't care!" I screamed. "Take me to him!"

"No! I can't!"

I stood up, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.

"Bella! Stop!" She cried. "Bella!"

The anger in my mind was like a raging wind - one that lasted for eternity. I tugged her on through the corridors. She struggled against my grip, and I yanked her forward, and out into the rain. The Guardians watched, wide-eyed.

"Bella!" She screamed.

"Take me to him!"

"Let me go!"

She leaned back, trying to pull away from me. The raindrops hit my skin painfully, as if they were acidic. I grabbed her arms, and hurried along the stairs.

"Bella!" She screeched, when my hand slipped from hers.

I screamed. She slipped, and tumbled down the stairs, landing flat on her stomach. I staggered back, watching as she lay on the wet ground, crying in pain. Her face was twisted into a mask of agony.

"R-Rose..." I stammered.

Her answering cry tore through the air, causing me to shiver.

"My lady!" The Guardians rushed around her. I started to shake unwillingly, staring at the fresh blood that was seeping through her dress, and onto the ground.

Rosalie clutched her stomach, as if protecting her unborn foetus. She wailed in pain.

"Rose!" Emmett sprinted to her side, pushing the Guardians away. He wrapped an arm around her, cradling her to his chest. "Help!" He boomed. "Help her!"

The Guardians flew into the palace, and he carried her in. I followed, my heart hammering with guilt. I shivered as I ran along with Emmett. He burst into their room, placing her on the bed. The Healers rushed in quickly.

"Stay with me, Rose!" Emmett ordered. "Stay with me!"

I peered over to Emmett, and covered my mouth. He was working fast, his hands ripping her dress apart. Her eyes were rolling about rapidly, as if in confusion on which angle to look. Her pale lips were whimpering, and she gave a sharp scream when the Healers poured a liquid onto her stomach.

A pair of hands grabbed me from the back, and I yelped. Jasper's eyes were fierce, and he pushed me out of the room, with Alice following.

Daniel.

"I plan to let Edward marry Tanya," Caius said quietly. "She is more intelligent than we give her credit for. I'm sure she will make a good wife."

We stood in front of the Falling Fire, where the souls were kept and burned - tormented day and night.

"Edward will never approve it," I said. "It will take nothing to stop him from going to her."

Caius smirked, and walked into the castle. The servant girls with long eye lashes filtered in to serve us. One of them brushed her fingers against my waist, and smiled seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I have thought of that. I ordered Victoria to burn the angel's body into ashes." My father smiled. "They shall not, and will not meet ever again. I need you to make sure of that.

"Yes, Father."

He grinned proudly, and patted my shoulder. "Good. I'm glad you take after me. Unlike your brother."

I kept my face straight. "I will retreat to my room now."

"Alright. Go ahead."

I walked up the winding staircase. Tanya came to a stop before me, her dress hugging every curve on her body. She smiled, her red lips standing out against her white skin.

"How is he?" I asked.

Her smile wavered. "He keeps asking for Bella. He wants her right now."

I sighed, and nodded. "Remember, Tanya, you have to stay by him."

The corners of her lips tugged. "I will. Even if he does not want me."

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "Thank you for being good to my brother."

She took one step down, so that she was on the same level as me. "And I thank you...for pretending to be the villain. I know that you are a good man. You don't enjoy harming people. I will do anything to help, my prince."

With that, she walked down the stairs gracefully.

I smiled. At least there was somebody who understood how I felt.

"Daniel?" She called quietly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Rosalie is in labour. I can hear her crying for you in her thoughts."

I stood frozen for awhile, then sprinted up the stairs, running into my room. I dismissed the servants, and walked to the mirror. It swirled, and I stepped in, reappearing in Rosalie's chamber. To them, I was nothing but air. I hurried to her side.

_Daniel_, she thought. _Daniel..._

I touched her hand, although she could not feel it. She clutched the blanket, and twisted it with shaking fingers.

"Rose! Rose, you have to push!" Emmett told her.

She breathed heavily, her forehead glistening with preparation. The Healers were hovering around at the end of the bed, some preparing hot water, others urging her to push.

_Push, Rose. Keep going_! I thought firmly.

Her head snapped to the side, as if she could hear me. Her beautiful eyes were wide - from pain? I placed my palm on her cheek, feeling her warm skin beneath.

She screamed, and sobbed. The sound tore through my heart. Tears fell, as she clutched onto Emmett's hand tightly. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. The whole room went silent.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled. I stared at her. _She was still_.

The Healers rushed to her side.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted. "Rose! Wake up!"

_Don't go, Rose...Please. Live for your baby. Keep your spirit within you._

"Salt! Quickly!" One of them shouted.

Emmett patted her cheeks. "Wake up, Rose!"

The Healers tipped salt water into her mouth. Her eyes re-opened instantly, and she sat, choking.

"Sorry, Rose, Sorry!" Emmett cradled her when she started to cry.

"Push, my lady!"

With a final scream, the sound of an infant filled the room. She fell back, exhausted.

_Well done, Rose. Well done!_

"It's a boy!" The Healers crowed, laughing. They wrapped him in a towel, and brought him to Emmett. Rosalie lay, panting, and looking in my direction. Her lips parted, and she whispered a soft 'Daniel'.

Outside, the trumpets sounded, and there was a roar of happiness over the realm.

_I'm proud of you. So proud of you, Rose._

"Rose!" Emmett shouted happily. "Look at what you have brought into the heavens!"

She smiled weakly, and took the baby from his arms. I peered over, and gasped. He was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. His startling brown eyes from his father, and golden locks from his mother. His eyes were closed, and he slept soundly in her arms. His snow-white skin glowed in the moonlight.

"He is so handsome," She whispered.

_He is, indeed._

"Of course he is!" Emmett laughed, and wrapped his arms around her.

I wanted to capture this moment - the light in her eyes, the baby in her arms - into my memories forever. I took a step back, and sighed happily. I was about to exit into the mirror again, when I heard her whisper my name.

I turned.

"I have to tell Carlisle," Emmett whispered, smiling.

She nodded, and he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He hopped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

She looked at me, and I stiffened. Could she see me? Really?

_Thank you, Daniel._

I stared at her, and she smiled.

_Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for seeing me again. Thank you._

I smiled at her pale face. _Take care, Rose._

_Will you visit me again?_

_I don't know. _

_I hope you do._

_You have a beautiful child. What will you name him?_

Her smile seemed to brighten. _Can you guess?_

I shook my head. _Too old for guessing games. _I joked lamely.

She grinned, wrapping her arms tighter around her baby. _I will name him Daniel._

I blinked, and felt a smile spread across my face. _That would be...nice._

She laughed, and I basked in that beautiful sound.

_I guess I should be going._

_Goodbye, Daniel._

_'Bye. And...see you soon, little Daniel._

With that, I stepped into the swirls, and walked back into my room.

"There you are, my prince!" A henchman rushed to my side.

"What's the matter?"

"It's your brother, sire. He is trying to force his way out of the underworld."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella.

"What were you thinking?!" Jasper exploded. Alice stood in front of me, her hands on his chest.

"Jazz, no..." She said quietly.

"Are you insane, Bella? Has that demon possessed your brain?!"

"He did not posses me!" I yelled.

"Really?" He snorted. "Well, you look like you have been!"

"Jazz, please!" Alice held him back.

"What do you know about the demons?!" I stepped closer, challenging him.

His eyes were blazing. "More than you do. Well enough to have had a best friend as a demon!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He gritted his teeth. "Do you know why my sister was having such a difficult labour? We are angels! Labour is a painful process - yes - but not to the extent of fainting!"

I looked away, feeling tears streak down my cheeks.

"Everything you have brought into the realms are killing her. All you have given us are quarrels, disputes, sorrow, pain! All those contribute to her pain in childbirth!"

Alice stepped in front of me, holding my arm. "You should go out," She said quietly.

I ran out of the room, and slammed the door shut. The Keepers followed quietly behind.

Alice.

"Jasper," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I feel horrible now, Alice," His chest was heaving.

"I know, I know."

"What should we do? Are the heavens going to fall? Will we all..."

I pressed a finger to his lips, and stared into his eyes. "Nothing will happen, Jasper. Aro and Carlisle have ruled the heavens since the beginning. They will not let it fall."

His arms tightened around me. "Don't ever leave me tonight, my love. I want you by my side."

I smiled. "Silly, I have to see Rose,"

He pulled back, and walked to our bed, sighing. I frowned. It wasn't like Jasper to protest with anger. Quietly, I followed. He buried himself under the blanket, and I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered into his ear. "You will feel better when morning comes. I promise. And I will come back soon."

His blue eyes shut slowly, and he soon fell into a deep sleep. I stroked his hair for a few minutes, before walking over to Rosalie's room. I knocked on the doors quietly.

Emmett opened the door.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. Come in," He grinned, and I stepped into the room.

The endless chamber of theirs had an addition - a play corner for their baby. There was a cradle, purely made from clouds. It was white and fluffy, with little stars hanging down.

"Wow. Everything has changed so fast," I smiled.

Emmett beamed. "The Healers broke their record. They managed to clean up everything in five minutes."

I laughed, and walked over to their large bed. Rosalie was asleep, her hair waving gently with the breeze. Her lips were pale, and she took deep, long breaths.

"She's exhausted," I whispered.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "It was a tiring labour."

I walked towards the cradle, my pulse throbbing with excitement. I looked over, and laughed quietly. He looked as if he were a few weeks old. His golden locks were entwined with each other. He was perfect - a child any mother would yearn for. "He's...He's amazing..."

Emmett chuckled, and slowly lifted his son into his arms. He slept on, undisturbed.

"What's his name?" I asked quietly, touching his soft skin.

"Daniel,"

"Daniel?" I echoed.

He nodded. "Rosalie said that this name was special,"

I smiled. "Hello, Daniel. Welcome to the heavens. We have been waiting for your arrival,"

As if responding, Daniel shifted in his father's arms, his little hands reaching out, before his brilliant brown eyes opened. Emmett cuddled him closer, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Daniel looked at me, his large eyes taking in my form - a new visitor. He turned back to his father.

"Hey, Danny," Emmett beamed. "Look, it's your aunt Alice."

Daniel looked back at me, and broke into an adorable smile. I laughed, and waved at him, placing a finger on his little buttoned nose. He giggled. I looked at Emmett.

"What is it, sister?" He asked.

My gaze travelled from Rosalie to the door. He caught my gaze, and nodded with understanding. Gently, he placed Daniel back into his cradle.

We walked to the other end of the room.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just a few days ago, I told Rose that we should keep Bella away from Edward," My voice was barely a whisper. "But now..." I tried to find proper words to phrase the ridiculous sentence.

Emmett stared at me. "You want Bella and Edward to be together?"

I bit my lip, and nodded my head. "Look around us, Emmett. This is the heavens. Mortals who have died, they come here, hoping that they would be happy. It is a place of sunshine and joy. But ever since this relationship started, there has been constant squabbling among the council itself."

"I understand. But how are we going to let them meet again? Her human body has been burnt to ashes."

I smiled. "Do you remember Sulpicia?"

He nodded slowly. "Aro's mortal wife?"

"Yes. But she is not entirely human. She is half demon. I just found out, two years ago, that she had bore Aro two children."

Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"Twins, to be exact. Alec and Jane. Both sixteen this year. They lead normal, human lives with their mother. The thing is, the twins are _extremely_ powerful. They contain both angels and demons' genes."

"What does that make them?"

"I don't know. But from what I've heard, they are even more powerful than both Aro and Caius themselves."

"We have to find them. They could help us." His eyes were light with excitement.

"The thing is - will they side us?"

"We have to try, Alice."

I nodded. "I'll get the timings perfect, then go down to Earth with you."

"Alice, we have to meet Edward too. Things from his perspective may be different."

"One step at a time, Emmett," I reminded him.

"How do we locate Sulpicia?"

"Water of Truth."

"Is there anybody in the council hall now?"

"No. Why?"

"We will search for them in a map first."

It was normal for Emmett to get excited over quests. I had to keep him quiet as we hurried along the palace, and into the council hall. It was silent all around. We slipped into the hall, making sure that nobody spotted us.

_Show me the light, _

_show me the truth, _

_of what I yearn for, _

_with every proof._

The water started to shimmer, and turned into a mirror reflecting a map. Emmett and I peered closer. It was a map of California, with a marked 'X' on the state of Los Angeles.

"That's where they are," Emmett whispered.

_The closer I look,_

_the more I will see._

_Show me the way,_

_I humbly beseech thee._

The map widened, and the reflection changed, to a fairly large brick-house, with a garden full of flowers. A fair-haired lady was at the gate, cutting the stems of the roses.

"That's where we are heading to," I said quietly, staring at the water. "Los Angeles, California. A house made of bricks with a garden that shines."


	8. Chapter 8

Edward.

_I recognised her. Right from the start as she wandered through the woods, I knew she was the human that I had killed before. She was an angel. Of course. She seemed to glow like one._

_"Hello," I approached her slowly._

_My voice must have been loud, for she jumped back in fright. Her hair was tangled from walking among the trees. I tried to inch closer, but she took off, running in the opposite direction._

_"Wait!" I called._

_She haltered, and I stopped. _

_"Stay back!" She warned. "Demon."_

_Odd as it seemed, the way she snarled the last word hurt me terribly. I took a step backwards._

_"What do you want?" She demanded in a cold voice. Her eyes were hard, guarded._

_"I-I was just wondering if you remember me?"_

_She snorted quietly. "No, sorry. I do not associate with demons."_

_"But we have met before. When we were human."_

_She frowned, and cocked her head to the side. I took this chance to walk closer to her. Her eyes flickered to mine, and she turned around._

_"Crazy..." She muttered, and stalked off._

_..._

_"Well, brother. She's finally remembered you?" Daniel smirked._

_I was overjoyed. Too happy._

_"No. But she talked to me today," I could hear the excitement high in my voice. After seven days, she relented, and decided to destroy her iciness towards me._

_"I'm happy for you." He said with a grin that captured every girl's heart. _

_..._

_"Wow," She breathed._

_We sat in the snow, staring up at the clouds. "I never knew they were so beautiful, even though I live among them." She whispered._

_I laughed. "My favourite season of the year."_

_She rolled over, so that she was on my chest, her soft hair brushing against my cheek._

_"Why?" She asked._

_I shrugged. "I just like it. It's beautiful."_

_She broke into a lovely smile. "You know what is beautiful?"_

_"What?"_

_"You."_

_I brought my lips up to hers, smiling._

_..._

_"I love you." She laughed._

_At that time, I seemed to be in heaven. Or maybe some place better than that. Her eyes - wide and beautiful - spoke a dozen different things._

_..._

_"Stop Edward!" She screamed, her eyes wide with fear._

_My dead heart seemed to revive, and pounded against my ribcage. My foot was frantically stepping on the brakes. But the car sped on wildly._

_Please, I begged. Please make it stop._

_I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose her again._

_"Edward!" _

_Her voice was loud with terror. _

_"Hold on to me!" I yelled, desperate to feel her touch for the last time._

_And then she was gone._

_..._

"Stop this, Edward!" A fist slammed against my jaw. I fell backwards, feeling my mouth numb, before a sharp pain took its place.

Daniel grabbed me by the collar, and stared into my eyes. "Listen!" He yelled. "Get over her! She's not coming back!"

I pushed him away, and he staggered back. "I will look for her, damn it!"

His eyes blazed with fury as he charged towards me, pushing me against the wall. I ignored the pain when my back collided with the boiling stone. I raised my elbow back, and threw a fist onto his stomach.

"Edward!"

Daniel and I turned to the door. Caius walked towards us, gritting his teeth. He pulled us apart, and threw me onto the floor.

"What is this?!" He bellowed. "You attacked your brother!"

I roared in frustration, my anger like a raging flow of fire.

"It's alright, Father," Daniel said softly, pretending to be hurt. I snorted in disbelief.

"You see?" Caius shouted. "Your brother is defending you, even though he is the one hurting!"

"Say what you want! Everything, anything! He will always be your favourite son!"

"Until you act like a real man, and not some love-stricken animal, don't bother calling me your father!" He growled, and walked out of the room, his long, black cloak billowing after him.

Daniel stared at me for awhile, then followed Caius out. I lay on the hard ground. Soft, light footsteps fluttered next to me. An icy feeling was on my jaw, soothing the pain.

I looked up.

Tanya was sitting by my side, her red gown stood out from the sea of black. She said nothing, but lifted my head onto her lap, dabbing a towel on my mouth.

"Pathetic, aren't I?" I whispered.

Her burgundy eyes searched through mine, before she whispered, "No."

I laughed bitterly. "Don't bother, Tanya. Don't bother to make me feel better."

She shook her head, her blonde curls waving. "What is wrong with fighting for someone whom you love?"

I sat up, and turned to face her.

"Tanya," I said softly.

"Don't call my name like that. It's painful." Her voice quivered.

"Tanya, help me. Please. I want to see her again. And my father listens to you." I whispered, the stinging pain growing stronger without the ice.

She stared at me, as if I had spoken a foreign language. "Edward," Her voice came out high and soft. "Why should I help you? I am the one you should love. Not her, not anyone else."

I shifted closer to her. "If you love me, help us. I am begging you, Tanya."

Tears welled, causing her eyes to glitter. "Why are you so selfish? Am I not existent in your view?"

"Tanya, I'll tell you the truth - you are lovlier than the stars. An amazing beauty. You have everything. But my heart is with her. It will always be. I love you as how a big brother would."

Her tears finally fell, and I felt sick from guilt. She did not deserve those words.

The towel from her hand fell. She stood up, and looked at me.

"Give me a reason why I should help you. After all I have done, after I have given you my love, this is what I get?" She squinted her eyes, a sign of detest.

"I am asking you now because you are the only one I can turn to."

"She is no match for me!" She started to sob. "Why should I help you?! Why?! Why should I let her have you?!"

"Tanya..."

"Who was the one whom picked you up when you fell? Who stayed by your side when you were punished?! Touch your damned heart and tell me the answer!"

She ran off, her sobs echoing through the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sulpicia.

It's hard to believe, that there was a time when I struggled to bring my two children up without a husband. Whenever they asked me where their father was, I would tell them the truth - he was an angel. The High King.

Their reaction?

_A shrug._

That was what they felt about their father. As if he were just a speck of dust.

But I did not blame them. _Who could?_

"Morning, Mum!" Jane danced down the stairs, with Alec following behind. He kissed my cheek swiftly and settled down on the dining table, reaching for the pancakes.

"Don't you think that dress is a little short, dear?" I asked, cleaning the stove.

Jane looked up, her startling grey eyes shining. "Nope. It's nice. Don't you think, Alec?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Mum. It looks hot on her. 'Sides, I will protect my little sister from perverts. Probably throw a fire ball at them or something." He winked.

I couldn't help but smile. They were old enough to make their own decisions now. These beautiful teenagers - they were mine. I watched as Jane nudged her brother playfully, and he threatened to pour honey on her long, wavy brown hair.

"Ew!" She complained, laughing.

"Please do not do anything rash in school, Alec." I warned.

He looked at me innocently.

"You know what I mean," I said. "Same goes for you, Jane."

"Mum, it's cool. I mean, we hardly get to use our powers." She said as she chewed.

"That's precisely what I mean. You know what you are. But act _human_. Could you do that for me, please?"

They nodded, and started on their scrambled eggs. I saw them exchange a quick smirk, before resuming their meal. When they were done, we got into the car, and headed to Los Angeles High.

"I'll pick you up in the afternoon," I told them as they got out of the car.

"Mum," Alec sighed as he poked his head into the window. "We're_ sixteen_, not six."

"I know," I smiled. "See you soon, dears."

Jane waved, and Alec joined the rest of the quarterbacks.

Alice.

"The house is empty." Emmett grimaced.

I stood before the beautiful brick house, staring at the closed windows and doors. The compass glowed a brilliant blue, indicating that we were at our destination.

"This should be the right house..." I murmured.

"Hello there," A hoarse voice greeted. Emmett and I turned around. A wrinkled old lady stood on the pathway, leaning against her walking stick. Her silver hair glinted under the sunlight.

"Are you looking for Mrs. Mayor?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah. I am looking for a lady named Sulpicia. Does she live here?"

The old lady nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "That is Mrs. Mayor alright. You came slightly late. She had gone off to drop her two kids at school, then headed off to work."

"May I know where her office is at?"

"She owns a beauty parlour in town. You should be able to find her there."

"Thank you," Emmett said, and pulled me along.

We hurried along, skimming through the shops that we passed by. We asked many people for directions, and one particular shop held an interest for me.

It was a shop at the far end. There were statues of the angles in heaven. The first one I caught was Aro - a tall, fine marble carving of him looking out. Rosalie's statue was the easiest to find - the most beautiful, shining as though it were real.

"Come on." Emmett urged, and I hurried on.

We walked aimlesly, walking into malls and little shops.

"Is this the one?" I asked.

Emmett stopped, and looked at the neon sign. _Sulpicia Beauty_.

"Yeah. It should be." He said, and opened the glass doors.

The bells that hung on the handle twinkled vibrantly. Inside, the brilliant lights shone, while the beauticians hurried around, getting customers seated for their facials. It was a magnificent place - hardly a shop at all. It was like being back home in heaven, where everything was gold.

"Hi. How may I help you?" A pretty blonde at the counter greeted. She smiled even wider when Emmett grinned.

"We are looking for Sulpicia. Is she around?" I asked.

She blinked. "Is this an official meeting? Mrs. Mayor hardly speaks to visitors."

"Please, this is important. Will you call her out please?"

"Hold on a minute."

She walked to the back, and picked up the phone, speaking softly. She looked at us. "Your names please?"

"Miss Cullen. She should know who I am."

She nodded, and listened attentively. After a few minutes, she put the phone down, and smiled at us. "Please follow me."

We walked past many beauty studios. She led us to an elevator, and took four levels up.

"Does she own this whole place?" Emmett asked, eyeing the seventeen buttons on the wall.

"Why, yes." She battered her eye lashes. "Mrs. Mayor is an accomplised beautician. Her children are beautiful like her. They are doing very well in school. Jane is the captain of cheerleading, while Alec is a national quarterback. I swear, they are the best looking pair of twins you could ever find."

Emmett chuckled, and she blushed. I shot him a look.

"Here we are," She held the doors open for us. The delicious scent of cinamon hit me immediately. We walked from the hallway to a fairly large room.

"Thank you, Lily," A voice rang.

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Mayor." She smiled, and walked away.

Emmett and I peered over the large desk stacked with papers and a computer screen. The black chair spun, revealing a fair-haired lady. She smiled, and stood up.

"Aunt Sulpicia!" I cried, and rushed into her waiting arms. She laughed.

"Why, Alice. You have not changed at all. Oh, the long hair suits you."

Emmett waved, and she broke into a delicious laugh. "Emmett, boy! You big bear! Come give your old aunt a hug!"

"Aww man! You haven't aged a single bit!" He grinned. "Still young and hot."

She mocked punched his arm, and led us to the sofas by the side. "So tell me, why have you come. I don't think you came because you missed me?" She giggled.

I swallowed. "Aunt, did you hear about Bella and Edward?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Edward?"

"He's a demon." Emmett replied.

"Ah, those two lover birds. I heard from Daniel that they are deeply in love?"

I bit my lip. "Did Daniel say anything else?"

She shrugged. "Nope...oh yes, congratultions, Emmett. You have a beautiful boy."

"Thanks,"

"Aunt, do you have to associate with Daniel?" I asked, pouting.

"Well, honey, your uncle Aro has not been in touch with me since Jane and Alec were born. That old bastard owes me big time."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the office. I grinned. She was always sharp with her words. Vulgar.

"Sorry," She said quickly. "Demonic instincts."

"Well, after some thought, I think we should give them a chance to be together." I proposed.

"Well, that bast...I mean Aro wouldn't be too happy about that. So..."

"I see," I could hear the rejection in my voice. "It's okay, Aunt. I understand."

"Hey," She poked my stomach, and I jumped up. "Yeah, he wouldn't be happy about it. But who cares?"

Emmett broke into a wide grin, his eyes shining with anticipation. "So you mean..."

"Yes! Of course I will help you! Fuck the stupid law! Their in love!" She laughed. "Gosh, it feels great to back in action."

I smiled nervously.

"Oops. Sorry, Alice. _Demonic instincts_."


	10. Chapter 10

Bella.

_I love you, Bella. I love you so much._

Memories of his green eyes floated into my mind. His touch, his scent. It was as if he were next to me, whispering for me to go him - to the underworld.

I teared as I swallowed more diamonds. The Healers told me that it could help me sleep.

"What should I do, Edward?" I sobbed. "What should I do?"

My eyelids fell heavily, shutting out all light in the world.

Sulpicia.

"Caius wants Edward to marry Tanya. That's the truth. Are you going to defy the King of the underworld?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Alice bit her lip. "We are not doing this, risking everything for no reason. Bella is as good as a sister to me. I will help her. It feels terrible to be torn away from your soul mate."

"Aunt," Emmett said quietly. "You are the only one who can move in and out of the underworld, as well as the heavens. You can enter both realms without restriction."

"Hold it." I raised my hand. "Sure, I am most willing to help them get together. The thing is, Aro is my husband, and Caius is my cousin. I can convince Aro, but not so much of Caius - he is so stubborn, you could slap him."

"You can try. Tell them that all we ask is for Edward and Bella to be together. They will not lose anything."

I leaned closer to them. "How about this: we let them be with each other for a lifetime here on Earth. Thereafter, they will go back to wherever they came from. Good enough?"

"But Bella's human body has been destroyed."

I bit back a laugh. "My kids are more powerful than you give them credit for. Alec has more than enough powers to gather her ashes, and reform them again."

Emmett grinned. "So we will be counting on you, Aunt."

"Yes, yes, yes. You two had better go back. I will visit the heavens soon. When everything is planned out right."

They got up, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," Alice sang.

"Alright dears. Hurry along now."

I watched as they swallowed the pearl, and vanished into thin air. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Mum!"

"Yes, Alec? What's the matter?"

"Something's following me." His voice was a harsh whisper.

My body went rigid immediately. "What is _it_?"

"I don't know. It was a hooded figure. I couldn't tell..."

"Where's Jane?"

"Cheer leading practice."

I swallowed hard. "Run straight home now, Alec. _Run._ Nobody will see you."

I could hear the wind blow past swiftly as he picked up speed. "How about Jane?" He demanded anxiously.

"Get home first. That thing is a Watcher. Deadly, and extremely terrifying. _Do not_ look at it straight in the eye. We will pick Jane up soon after we..."

"Mum! It's watching me now!"

My heart raced along with him. "Hurry! Use your powers, Alec!"

"I'm almost home! Open the door!"

I sprinted to the door, just in time to see him flying through the gate, and into the house, panting. I pulled him into my arms, stroking his hair as he shivered - all traces of bravery from this morning gone.

Rosalie.

"She took more diamonds again." Esme whispered, placing a palm on Bella's cheek. She was asleep, her eyes closed. Everyday, she would cry and swallow diamonds to force herself to sleep.

I looked away, sighing. Daniel shifted in my arms, stretching up to touch my face.

"I'll take Daniel back to my chambers," I said quietly.

When I got back, I lowered him onto my bed, and watched as he crawled around, twisting the clouds with his fingers. He had little wings on his back now. Sometimes, he would experiment with them, lifting himself into the air.

"Da!" He pointed to the door.

Emmett stood, smiling handsomely. Daniel laughed happily and clapped his hands. His tiny wings lifted him up, and he hung in mid air, floating right into his father's arms.

"Danny! You've grown!" Emmett laughed.

"Of course he has." I could hear the venom in my voice.

Emmett looked at me, surprised. He walked over, and put Daniel back on the bed.

"Rose..." He murmured, wrapping both arms around my waist. I stepped away, folding my arms.

"Oh, you're back." I rolled my eyes.

He frowned. "Rose, what's wrong?"

_"What's wrong?" _I quoted.

He took my hand, but I pulled away.

"Where have you been?"

"I went down to Earth. To meet Aunt Sulpicia."

"For?"

"To discuss things."

"Such as?"

He sighed. "Rose, don't start this again."

"Start what?" I spat.

I paced around the room. "I don't know how you do it, Emmett! I was in bed, asleep after labour. And you just went off, for weeks. I didn't see you for _weeks_!"

"Rose..."

"Do you know how lost I felt when you weren't there? It was waking up to find you gone all of a sudden!" Angry tears burned my cheeks.

He nodded, eyes drawn with sadness. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"So tell me, why were you there?"

Daniel stopped playing with the clouds and looked at us.

"It was some business, Rose."

"Tell me!"

"Stop demanding!" He raised his voice.

"It's about Bella, isn't it?"

He looked away.

"Answer me!"

"Yes! It was about Bella! So what?"

I laughed bitterly, nodding. "Yes. She always got all the attention."

"What is it now, Rose?" He groaned.

"I have been doing my part, Emmett! I helped her! And what did she give me back in return?!" I demanded tearfully, remembering the painful night when I fell.

I tried to swallow the thick, gigantic lump in my throat.

"Do whatever you want, Emmett. I'm done here." I whispered, walking towards the door.

"No, wait!" He caught my wrists. "Why are you behaving like this? It is so unlike you."

I felt my eyebrows raise. "Oh, is that so? Maybe it's just the fact that Bella brought some demonic spell into the heavens!"

"What is your problem, Rose?"

"I don't have a problem! I guess I should have just headed to hell when I died!" Angry tears poured down. "At least I wouldn't have been put through all these love problems that aren't even mine to start with!"

"Do you know what you just said?!"

"Yes!" I laughed hysterically. "Angels can't get drunk, can they?"

His brown eyes fumed, as if there were a bottomless pit of fire. "You have been talking to Daniel?" He whispered, voice dangerous.

"How in the world did Daniel get into this?!"

"Did you or did you not talk to him?!"

"Does it matter to you now?! You can just go back and find some ridiculous excuse for Bella and Edward to be together!"

He clenched his fists. "Tell me, _Rosalie_, what is making you so upset?"

At that point, Daniel started to wail. His loud cries filled the room, as he sat on the bed, innocent and helpless. My heart started to break, piece by piece as he sobbed.

"Shh..." Emmett rushed to his side, and cradled him in his arms. "Sorry, Daniel. Daddy was wrong. Sorry."

I pressed my wrist to my eyes, shaking my head.

"Forget it," I whispered, exhausted. "Do whatever you want; it is not my business anyway."

"Momma!" Daniel cried, his fair skin flushing. I wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, and to tell him that everything was okay.

But it wasn't. I had to join the dark side.


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel.

Edward tensed next to me. Caius was seated, his eyes far away, deep in thought. Sulpicia was by the side, her fair skin glowing faintly under the floating candles.

"Well," Her voice echoed around the hall. "Like I said, you have nothing to lose; Bella is not on your side, and Edward...he is nothing to you, is he?"

I looked at her. She kept her nose high in the air, a sense of pride and boldness vibrating through her. She smiled as Caius became frustrated, and deeper in thought.

"Rosalie is coming down," She said casually. Her words shot me like knives, piercing through my skin. "An _irony_. She went to heaven because your son let her, Caius. And now, she has to come back...because of Bella."

I heard Tanya gasp quietly.

"Right from the beginning, you knew that when Bella falls into sin, Rosalie's soul will be damned into hell. That was the agreement you and Carlisle had."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice in control.

She turned to me, her slender figure coming to life after being a statue for a long time. "When Bella was born, she was cursed - that if she ever sinned, she would pay with her life. Desperate, Esme went down to Earth, in search of somebody who could atone for her daughter's sins.

"Rosalie was born on the same day, at the same time. Esme, at her wit's end, picked her, and brought her to Aro, stating that whatever sins Bella commits, Rosalie will pay by going to hell for seven weeks."

I stared at her, unbelieving. She raised her eyebrows. "I never liked Esme to start with. So..."

"Rosalie has a child!" I hissed. "You cannot bring her here! She has a newborn baby, a loving husband."

"Ah," Caius smiled easily, all traces of weary gone. "She quarreled with Emmett. We added a little..._vinegar_ to her wine. To make it _sour_."

I looked at my father in disgust, shaking my head. Rosalie couldn't come to the underworld. She couldn't.

_"Do you know anything about hell?" She asked, breathing lightly._

_I lay on the grass with her, grimacing. "It's not a fun place to be in."_

_She turned, looking at me. "Where will I go after I...die?"_

_I could hear the fear in her voice, its tremor rising. I reached out to touch her cold hand. "Will you go to hell, if the person whom you love is there?" I asked quietly._

_"Do you mean Emmett?"_

_Dejection. Pain. Only two words could summarise my feelings then. How silly of me to have asked that. "Yes."_

_She shook her head, her golden locks swirling. "Emmett will never to to hell. He is the kindest person on this earth."_

_How about me? What am I to you?_

_"So you will join him in heaven, then." I whispered._

_It wasn't a question. It was a proclaimation - her destiny in which I had spoken aloud._

_"I suppose so," She answered thoughtfully. "But I always have this weird feeling...like nothing will go smoothly for me. As if I'm being punished for no reason."_

_It was an odd thing to say, but her intelligent eyes were honest._

"Honestly," Sulpicia sighed. "I have no idea what you are thinking right now. Are you so fickle minded, you ass?"

Caius rolled his eyes, already immune to her insults. I applauded her for her bravery against the King of the Underworld. She stood beside Edward, pointing to him.

"This young, handsome son of yours is going up to the human world with me. You got a problem with that?" She demanded defiantly.

"Cut that stupid attitude of yours," Caius growled. "You can take him up, but I will drag him down again."

The hall was silent, not a single soul moved. His words were harsh, full of promises and meaning. When he said something, he would execute it, no matter what cost it took him.

"Very well, cousin," Sulpicia said coldly. "You will drag him back to hell, but I will keep him safe from you and your dumb plans of ruining his life. Imagine your Daniel turning his back against you," She smirked.

Caius looked at me, raising his eyebrows. I stared straight back into his eyes.

"Benjamin," He ordered. "Take Edward to the gates of the underworld."

"Yes, my lord."

Edward - confused and speechless - followed him quietly. When he left the hall, Sulpicia growled.

"Just because you're some King doesn't make you high and mighty." She spat. "Who are you to rob him of his life?"

"I am merely keeping him with me. He is my son, is he not?"

"You have never treated him like one!"

"Prove it."

Anger boiled in her cheeks, and she went up to him, their faces inches apart.

"I am taking him with me today." She said fiercely.

"Did I say you could not?"

"If anything happens to him...or Bella, you will be the first person I'll look for. Do you hear?"

Caius seemed completely at ease by her threat. "Run along now, little cousin."

She hissed at him, and stalked out of the hall.

"Light this place up, for god's sake!" She yelled. "It really is hell in here!"

Alice.

"What is this?" Esme demanded angrily. "Quarreling now? When the mortals have just awoken?"

I stood by Emmett's chamber doors, watching nervously. Jasper was by my side, an arm wrapped around my shoulders, soothing me. Rosalie was in hysterics - her long beautiful hair spread wildly across her face. Emmett's muscles flexed dangerously.

"Stop blaming Bella already! What is the big fuss about?!" He shouted, ignoring Esme. "I don't see the point!"

"The point is them I am going to go, and you don't even know it!" Her voice broke at the end, tears falling.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is it another one of those scare-your-husband techniques?" He sneered.

"You act like a human, Emmett. Those selfish jerks who yell their heads off at their wives!"

"Then stop saying that you're going! What is wrong with you?! So I am standing here, supposedly believing that you're going _somewhere_ when you are already in heaven?!"

"You don't understand!" She sobbed.

"Yes, I don't! And you're not helping me either!"

Emmett turned around, fuming. I cringed when his raging gaze swept past me.

"Emmett, it's enough," Jasper said quietly. "Remember that she is still in a weak state."

"The two of you have a son who is sleeping in Alice's chambers because you keep quarreling!" Esme scolded. "What is happening to the heavenly realms?"

"You don't have the right to scold me, Esme." Rosalie hissed. "You don't have the right to judge me like that!"

"Rose!" Jasper warned.

"You don't have the right to call my son as if he is yours!" She continued. "You don't have the right to say anything to me now! Daniel is my son! He belongs to only me!"

The crack of a thunder echoed through the room. I blinked, my pulse racing insanely. Rosalie was on the floor, an angry red mark on her cheek. She lay there, while Emmett breathed heavily, drawing back his hand. He blinked, and dropped to his knees next to her.

"Rose...I didn't mean to..."

She reached out, and slammed her palm against his cheek. Jasper and I gasped. Esme's eyes were wide.

"Listen up, all of you," Rosalie said, sobs ripping through her. "You will never know what state I am in now. Only Esme will. And she is not fit to be a god damned mother. You have no idea how much I feel like going to hell."

"So you have found out," Esme said quietly, all traces of anger gone. In place was sympathy.

"Yes. Surprised? I hoped you were. Do you want to know how it feels like being punished in someone else's place? Do you, Esme?"

"I had no choice."

"Did I ever have a choice? Answer this: Why should I take the punishment on Bella's behalf? And who was the one who forced me to this state?"

Rosalie struggled to keep her voice in control. "I am a mother. I love my child more than anything in the world. Rip him away from me - It's what you doing now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

Rosalie wiped her tears with the back of her hand and stood up shakily. Emmett followed, but she ignored him, glaring at all of us.

"Ask _her_," She pointed to Esme. "Ask her what she has condemned me to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Sulpicia.

"Listen," I said quietly to Edward as we crossed the Bridge of Death. Below us, millions of souls were screaming, pleading to be spared. They were thrust into deathly fires. He leaned in closer to me, closing the gap between us.

"I have to get Bella out of the heavens. Meanwhile, you stay with my kids. They will keep you safe - nobody can touch you at our house. You have to wait patiently, Edward. And at all times, _be careful. _Please. I don't believe that Caius will let you off so easily."

"Will you be able to get her out?" He asked, his green eyes lightening.

"I hope so. Of course, you do me the favour by staying out of danger. If you need to go out, Alec will accompany you."

He nodded. "Thank you. It means so much to me."

"I'm just doing what I can. I have gone through what you have, Edward. Just stay strong, no matter what the outcome may be."

We reached the tall, dark iron gates. They opened, and three souls floated in. I cringed when the Soul Takers dragged them away and pushed them into the fire below.

Beyond the gate was a small pathway which leaded to a covered area. We stepped inside, walking through the valley of skulls.

"_Alantante_," Edward whispered, and the walls started to quiver, breaking down to allow passage. I closed my eyes and stepped out, picturing my home in my head. I felt the loose stones sealing itself back to form the same wall.

We were back in the human world.

"Mum!" Jane slammed into me, hugging tightly. I patted her back.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"He's in the backyard, putting spells around the house. The Watchers came again last night. Mum, they have no eyes! They're hollow! And when they open their mouths, strange things crawl out from them!"

"You looked at them?" I demanded angrily. "Jane, I told you not to!"

"Nothing happened to me, Mum!"

"_How_ did you look at them?" Edward asked quietly.

"I...I just looked at them. Like how I'm looking at you." She cocked her head to the side.

"That is amazing," He breathed. "Many humans, even angels, have fallen into hell by just looking at them in the eye. They are the most terrifying creatures roaming on this earth."

I looked back to Jane. "I want you to stay guarded at all time, do you hear? I have to go up to the heavens now. Alec knows what to do. Be good and listen to him."

"You're going to see Dad?" She asked quietly.

I sighed, and pulled her to me. "I'll be back soon. With Bella."

She nodded, and handed me a pearl. I placed it in my mouth, and it dissolved immediately. The next moment, I was standing outside the palace. The Guardians watched in astonishment as I walked up to them, smiling.

"My lady," They laughed. "It has been so long!"

"It has," I agreed. Everything was so bright, just as how I had remembered it. Children laughing, mothers singing.

"What has bid you to come?"

"I wish to seek council with the angels."

"Very well."

They stepped aside, and I hurried up the stairs. Many Keepers waved happily when they saw me approaching.

"Aunt Sulpicia!" A familiar voice called. I turned.

"Bella?"

Her brown eyes were filled with tears as she ran up to me. "Edward. Is he with you?"

I took her hand gently. "He is in the human world. Gosh, Bella, what has happened to you?"

She laughed, a sound of relief and happiness. "Will you take me to him?"

"Shh!"

"What?"

"I need to speak to Aro. Where is he?"

"In the council hall."

"Alright. Go back to your room first. I'll be back soon."

I ran down the corridor, bursting into the hall. Jasper and Alice jumped, staring at me. Carlisle was watching the Water of Truth intently, with Aro by his side. Esme's eyes widened.

"Suplicia?" Aro called my name softly. Hardening my heart, I walked towards him, feeling Alice's little smile behind.

"Hello, husband," I said. He cringed at the tone of my voice. "You have not changed."

"How..."

"How are the kids? They're fine. Thanks for asking."

He nodded, and came to my side, touching my hand. I could not lie - I missed his touch so badly till it hurt to even look into his eyes.

"How are you?" He whispered tenderly.

"I'm surviving," I replied in an icy tone.

He pursed his lips. "You have come not because you missed me."

"Believe me, I would not have come if not for Bella."

"You will take her away today?"

"Yes. If you want a dispute, I will gladly have one."

Esme spoke then. "You cannot take Bella away."

I looked at her defiantly. "Says who? _You_, Esme? Just a little reminder that you are not her biological mother. Bella's birth mother is still well and alive in Forks! Fancy you taking her child away from her."

"I love Bella with no ill intention," Her voice was pleading.

I snorted. "You love her? Oh, okay. So you love her and refuse to let her be with whom she loves."

"Esme is protecting Bella," Carlisle interjected, defending his wife. "She is not..."

"Let me get this straight out to you. I am here to take her away, not to kidnap her. She will be safe, not dying."

Jasper stood up. "Aunt," He said in a gentle voice. "I understand that you come with all good intention - but I fear that Bella has to remain."

"And why is that?"

"She is the angel of peace and protection. If she leaves..." He shook his head and pursed his lips.

My mind worked fast. Jasper was right - _extremely _right. She could not leave her duties. Aro watched me with cautious eyes.

"And..." He continued. "I don't want my sister to go to hell."

"Give me three human years," I said finally. "I will return her to you on the last day of the third year."

Aro turned to Esme and Carlisle. "It is a fair request."

Esme bent her head in defeat, sighing. Alice smiled gratefully. Carlisle and Jasper nodded, agreeing.

"Then it is set," Aro announced. "She will be a mortal for three years before she comes back. But, should anything happen during those years, she will have to regain her seat in the council again."

"I understand."

"As for Rosalie..." He said in a grave voice. "Her time has come."

Rosalie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett whispered.

"What could you have done?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes. "Could you have stopped anything?"

He fell to his knees before me. My heart shattered when tears - crystals - rolled down his cheeks. He pressed his lips to my hands. _What would life be without him? Would I survive? Could I still breathe without him by my side?_

"Don't go," He begged. "Please, Rose. I'm sorry, I'm sorry to have shouted at you. I'm sorry to have hit you. Please stay."

I stroked his hair. "Take care of Danny, Emmett. He is important."

"No, no, no! Don't go!"

"I will come back. It is a promise."

I knelt down, and wound my arms around his neck. He clung on to me desperately, sobbing hard now.

"Rose..."

"I love you, Emmett. No matter what happens, my heart will always be with you."

He shook his head, pulling me tighter to him.

The sky was almost dark.

"It's time," I whispered.

"Please! Rose! Please!"

"Three years. When Bella comes back, so will I."

Daniel's wailing got louder and louder. The door opened, and Jasper came in, with my little boy crying hard. I reached out for him, and Emmett moved away, standing by the corner of the room, his body heaving.

"Mummy will be back soon, Danny," I kissed his cheek, blinking tears back.

He screamed louder and I stood up, walking towards Emmett.

"Be good and listen to Daddy," I pressed my nose against his wet cheek.

Emmett reached out for him, but he wrapped his little fingers around my dress, not wanting to let go.

"Mummy will be back, dearest," I hugged the both of them, wishing that there was no such thing as time in the world.

"Mummy!" He wailed as I pulled away. Emmett closed his eyes, turning around.

I ran out of my chambers, out to where Sulpicia was standing. She took my hand carefully, and we walked.

Away from the heavens. Away from Emmett.

_"MUMMY!" _


	13. Chapter 13

Bella.

When something that you love so much was taken away from you, many would cry and snatch it back. But for me, it was different. I could cry, but I could not get Edward back.

Do you know how that feels?

It is a feeling of death. In that moment, you would feel as if dying is the best thing that could ever happen to you.

_But I could not die either._

Some of the council angels looked at me as if I were a witch - one that should be burned at a stake.

The last thing I ever saw when I left the heavens - the piercing gaze of Emmett.

...

"Bella?"

An unfamiliar voice called my name. It was high, reedy.

"Bella."

A softer, deeper bass whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness of my surroundings.

"Mum! She's woken up!" The voice called happily.

"Shh! Jane! Not so loud!" The other chided her.

There was a shuffling of noises, and a cool hand touched my cheek.

"Bella,"

I searched around wildly for the face which matched with that beautiful voice. I sat up quickly, frantically looking around the room. My head spun painfully, as if somebody was pressing on my veins.

"Bella, Bella," Two strong arms wrapped around me.

Edward.

Her eyes - so confused and dazed. They were searching for me desperately. I ran up to her quickly, pulling her into my arms. She began to sob, her cries loud and harsh in the room. She clung on to my waist, burying her head in my chest.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "Don't cry..."

She pulled back, and touched my cheek, as if checking if it really was me sitting in front of her. I leaned in, and locked my lips with hers. I could feel the intense passion, the heat that pulled me closer to her. My heart fluttered, then thundered against my ribcage.

"Geez," Jane groaned, and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. "They're making out, Mum!" She yelled.

"Jane!" Sulpicia chided from downstairs.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, watching tears wet her long eye lashes.

"I missed you," I said softly.

She looked at me, her soft brown eyes glimmering with tears. "Me too."

"I'm sorry, Bella, that I can never give you eternal love."

Her hand moved to touch my upper lip. That small, gentle gesture warmed my heart immediately. "Don't ever say that, Edward." She spoke hoarsely, voice thick with tears. "Don't ever."

"It is true, love. Nobody can deny it."

"That is why we are here. To make three years seem like eternity."

I hugged her tightly, the scent of her hair sweet and calming. "I love you. I love you so much."

She made no response, but sighed contentedly.

...

"Ah, look who has woken up!" Sulpicia beamed. I took Bella's hand, and led her slowly down the stairs. She was still walking unsteadily. Her answering smile was beautiful.

"Hello, Aunt Sulpicia," She hugged her.

"Welcome, dear. Come sit!"

She brought Bella to the living room, where Alec was seated on the floor, leaning against the couch. He laughed at the cheesy commercials. Jane rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head with a gossip magazine.

"Oh, hey Edward!" She greeted cheerfully. "Hello, Bella!"

"Sup?" Alec grinned, and waved.

"Bella, this is Jane and Alec, my children," Sulpicia introduced.

"Hello," Bella smiled.

I kissed her hair lightly, and brought her to sit on the couch with the twins. Sulpicia sat on the rocking chair in front of us. She eyed the television meaningfully, and Alec turned it off immediately.

"So...Bella." She smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

I turned to look at her. Truth to be told, I was dying to know the answer. Bella merely nodded her head. "I'm fine."

Jane arched her eyebrows, unconvinced.

"If you don't mind, you and Edward can stay with us. But if you want to move, we're fine with it."

"We'll stay," Bella said, looking at me. I nodded, and smiled.

"Perfect. As for money, you have nothing to worry about. I managed to start a shared back account for the both of you. With the money you have in there, you wouldn't have to work for your whole life." She laughed.

"W-Will there be anyone coming for us?" Bella whispered. I wrapped an arm around her firmly, trying hard to give her my protection and assurance. But I could still hear her heart beat fast.

Sulpicia pursed her lips, all traces of humour gone.

"Most probably," Alec broke the silence first. He was always the honest one, straightforward. "I have seen the Watchers roaming around our house at night, hissing in fury when they can't pass through our spells."

"What will they do?" Bella asked, her voice high. I wanted to cease the conversation immediately, to take her upstairs can shield her from all fear and pain - to hold her by my side forever.

Alec was silent for awhile, contemplating.

"They can't do anything, Bella," Jane said in a soothing voice. "We have cast the strongest of spells around this house. They can never harm you. You don't have to worry about anything."

I may have been imagining it, but Bella's lips seemed to be drained of colour that instant.

"What happens at night? If I need to go out?"

"We'll follow you."

"For the rest of the three years?"

"Yeah."

She leaned back, and I shifted closer to her, letting her lean against my shoulder.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about," Sulpicia promised. "You will be safe, as long as we are around."

She nodded, then turned to Jane and Alec.

"Your father is an angel...and your mother is a demon. Then what makes you?"

Jane grinned. "We're like...witches."

"But not those you watch on TV. I mean, we don't boil cats in a pot," Alec explained. "We are more of those who go around helping people. Good witches. The reason why we're classified under this category is because we know how to cast spells. Lame, I know."

"So you're not an angel?"

"Not really..."

"And you're not demon?"

"Nope. Not so much."

"That means you're entirely different from your parents."

"Yeah. It's a special case for us. We're the _only_ ones who have an angel and a demon as parents. There are none like us. By the way, those things you hear about witchcraft? Yeah, they're fake. Because the only witches on this earth are Jane and I."

"How can you be sure?"

"We're pretty much sensitive to those around us. Witches give an aura of black magic. You can feel it, it's hard to describe."

Jane and Alec grinned at the same time, their faces identical.

"Do you grow old?"

They shrugged. "There's this spell which makes us stay at the age we are. We plan to use that when we are eighteen."

She wound her fingers around mine. Her eyelids were closing.

"Oh, poor dear. She's tired." Sulpicia hurried over, and placed a hand on Bella's forehead.

"It will take some time for her to adjust to her human body again." Jane said.

I kissed her eyelids softly as she fell into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie.

"How are you, my child?" Caius smiled brilliantly, like a doting father.

I said nothing, but stood at the door of the throne room, staring at the floor. Three days. Why did it seem like a million years? Three days...Danny would have grown in many ways.

"Well, you look beautiful in that dress. Black really does suit you. After all, you were meant to be here. This is your home," He sipped a sparkling red liquid.

I sighed. Three days - that was all I have heard. That hell was my home, that Daniel was my rightful husband.

"Father," A cool voice came from behind me. I did not turn.

Daniel walked in, his long sleeves rolled up, with long black pants and leather shoes. He stood in a casual stance before Caius.

"Ah, Daniel. Anything new?"

"Edward has proposed to Bella. Sulpicia has sent me a message - we will be invited to their wedding."

"When is it?"

"It is not fixed yet."

I flinched at the name of Bella, and took a step back, walking out into the dark hall. I kept my head down at all times, counting the steps that I took.

"Hello," A voice said quietly.

I raised my head slowly. Tanya stood there, smiling. Her hair was wrapped into a bun.

"Hi," I whispered.

She looked at me with so much sympathy, that I felt my throat thicken with tears.

"How are you? Handling...all these fine?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well enough."

"If you need any anything, please feel free to ask. I will gladly help."

I smiled. "Thank you, Tanya."

She grinned, and shrugged. "No wonder Daniel loves you so much. You are gentle, and so beautiful - you can't be real."

"He still loves me?"

"He always had. When he heard that you were coming down, he begged Caius not to. Literally, he went down on his knees, in front of all the servants, and wept. I have never seen him like that before."

A part of me was filled with so much guilt, that I felt as if my legs would run to him, to tell him to stop loving me. But what rights did I have to do that?

He was not a commoner.

He was the prince of the underworld.

"I'll...see you around, then," She said, and strolled off.

I continued to walk aimlessly towards my room. I came to a stop a few doors before that, staring at the wooden door, which was coated in jet black to fit its surroundings.

It was Daniel's room. Curious, I opened the door and stepped in.

Inside, it was very much different from the outside. The room was lit with many, many candles, brightening the internal walls. It was a large chamber, with a bed that took up one quarter of the room. There were no windows, but many images pasted on the wall.

I walked towards them, taking a closer look. Pictures of him and I - when we were human. The bright smiles as we ate candy floss, security when I was in his arms, his handsome smile when we kissed. And so many more.

All these happened before I'd met Emmett.

So why did I want Emmett more than Daniel? I knew Daniel was special. He was my first love. Why Emmett? Because of his charms when we'd met in high school?

"Rose."

I jumped, spinning around. Daniel stood in front of me, his hands in his pocket. He walked over slowly, as if I would prance on him when he did.

"I never dreamed that you would enter my room and see these pictures. Forgive me, I could not bear to burn them away when we...parted." His green eyes were intense.

"No, it's alright," I whispered.

He inched closer, and I could feel the heat from his body travelling to mine.

"I was just wondering...if maybe...the angels would be attending Bella's wedding?"

He nodded slowly. "Most probably, yes."

"Is it okay if I came with you, then?" I asked in a small voice.

"You want to see Emmett, don't you?"

I lowered my head, guilty. He stretched out, and lifted my chin, so that my eyes were looking into his. He smiled warmly.

"Why are you ashamed of meeting your husband?"

For awhile, I pondered on his question. _Why?_

"It will be perfect if you came with me, whatever the reason," He whispered, pressing his cool lips to my forehead. That simple gesture was enough to bring memories from my human life back.

_"Hi."_

_I looked up from my map, frowning. He stood there, at perfect ease. His green eyes smiled, and he walked towards me, with his backpack slung lazily around his shoulder. He was dressed normally - a pair of jeans and a shirt. Yet, he stood out from the rest instantly._

_"Do you need help? You look lost." His voice was low and charming._

_"Um...I think I can figure my way around. Thanks."_

_I bent my head down to study the map again. He walked up, and took the map from my hands. I bit my tongue to keep from hissing._

_"Trust me, this map doesn't help at all. It screwed my first day of school when I was a freshman. Seriously." He flashed his pearly white teeth._

_"Fine," I said sourly._

_He grinned. "I'm Daniel."_

_"Rosalie."_

I shook my head, and closed my eyes. I could feel his arms around me.

"I'll keep you safe, Rose. I promise. Even if you think about Emmett all the time, I'll still be here for you."

.Bella.

"Oh my gosh!" A high peal of bells rang behind me. I turned to the familiar voice.

Little Alice stood by the door, her eyes wide with excitement. Next to her was a huge white bag, which had fallen onto the wooden floor with a loud _thump_.

"Alice!"

She sprinted, and I took two steps forward, before she lunged, clinging onto me. She was still the same, small, always smelling like honeydew - sweet and heavenly. Her laughter filled the whole kitchen.

"How have you been?" She asked, catching her breath.

"I'm good. How about you?"

She shrugged. "Perfect."

I laughed, and led her to Sulpicia's living room. It was in a mess, after Jane and Alec's spell casting session. The newspapers were spread on the ground, potions smeared everywhere.

"Witches?"

"Yeah."

We laughed at the same time, and crossed over the floor boards carefully, before throwing ourselves onto the couch. She sighed, and smiled, her white teeth shining.

"You came alone?" I asked, looking outside.

"Yeah. Jasper offered to cover my duties."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you plan to visit Charlie and Renee?" She asked quietly.

"I don't even remember how they look like. I can't just walk up to their doorstep and announce that I'm engaged."

"That's true."

I grinned and looked down, playing with the silver ring around my finger. The diamond on it was large, cooling me when I touched it. Alice giggled, reaching out to examine it.

"Made from the fires of hell."

"Huh?"

She looked up, her pale skin glowing. "This ring is perfect. Every single detail is inside. If I were to cast it back into the fires, it will never melt. Not in a million years."

"That's because it was from a perfect being." I said.

She laughed, louder this time. "Gosh, Bella! You _are_ in love! But where's he? I have to meet him!" She looked around the house.

"He's upstairs," I replied. "He knew you were going to come over."

"I have to see him!" She said excitedly. "I have to see how I can get him a suit for your wedding. His skin tone has to be slightly tan to fit the one I'm going..."

"Hello Alice," Edward called quietly.

She stopped her chattering immediately and turned. He had a tiny smile playing on his lips as he descended down the stairs, eying me meaningfully. He walked towards us. I got up, and hugged him tightly.

"She's excited." He murmured against my hair.

"I know."

"Hmm..." Alice eyed him, as if he had just walked out of the prison cell.

I pulled back, and slung my arm around his waist. She walked around us, inspecting.

"Not bad at all..." She nodded. "A perfect match, I must say."

Edward laughed, carefree and loud. "Thanks for dropping by, Alice."

She pouted. "Don't you dare screw this wedding. I'm going to make it the best wedding there ever was!"

"Sure, sure," He grinned. I found myself gazing at him. He looked back at me, and I blinked.

"Am I that good looking?" He teased, kissing my cheek.

Alice frowned in disgust.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile.

"Okay, okay!" Alice chimed, squeezing herself between the both of us.

"You," She poked Edward on the arm. He raised his eyebrows, amused. "I want the wedding to be in four days' time. Go settle it. And, I'm going to give you a facial tonight. So be back home by five."

"Four days?!" I crowed.

"Of course!" They chorused.

Edward kissed me swiftly on my lips, and disappeared through the doorway. I heard the engine of a car purr to life.

"He's good looking, you know." She said casually, as she grabbed her white bag from the door. "Now, choose your wedding gown."

She pulled out a large, heavy book of pictures, and tossed it to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella.

"Have you seen my jacket?"

Edward and Alice turned to me, then scanned the authentic couches in the shop.

"You didn't bring a jacket, love," Edward said quietly, coming to wrap his arms around me. I frowned, trying to recall if I'd left it in the car. Alice grinned, and skipped to my side.

"Silly," She flicked my forehead lightly. "It's at home. By the way, Alec called. He's in the bookshop next door. Any danger, and he'll be running in."

"Oh."

"Bella, you alright? You seem so listless."

I nodded my head slowly. There was something. Something that I needed to do urgently. But what was it?

Edward leaned closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, and walked towards the shoe racks, pretending to engross myself with the multi-coloured heels. I could feel Edward's worried gaze on me.

"Bella, how about this?" Alice sang. She held up a pair of large, circular ear rings.

I smiled, and nodded.

Alice was a fast shopper. She picked up whatever she saw useful, and dropped it into the basket. Nail polish, curlers, moisturizing cream, perfumes, hair bands...

When Jane came, both she and Alice practically bought everything in the whole mall. Alec frowned disapprovingly as the credit card swiped at an alarming rate.

"Mum allowed it," Jane would keep saying.

We walked around the whole mall, with Alice running into every shop there was, and emerging with bags of cosmetics. I was so tired that my head spun rapidly.

"Bella!"

I tumbled onto the ground, scraping my arm against the cool marble. For awhile, I sat there, numb, wondering how to stand. I didn't even know how I fell in the first place. I had landed straight on my knees.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked anxiously.

Edward was by my side that instant, helping me up slowly, carefully. Alice took my bag, as I stood with shaking legs. The pain was bearable, though bruised painfully.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, frowning. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I think I need some sleep."

Edward.

The dazed look in her eyes, the way she stared into space...

_It scared me terribly._

Alec drove without a licence, with Jane sitting next to him. Alice was at the back, sorting out the products. Once in awhile, she would put a hand on Bella's forehead. I held her with both arms, afraid that she would jerk awake suddenly, and find that I wasn't there.

"Close your eyes. The Watchers are here." Alec said suddenly, his voice harsh in the quietness of the night.

I squeezed mine tightly, pulling Bella into my chest, where her face was buried under my chin. I could feel Alice's tension behind.

"Do not be scared," He whispered. It took me a minute to realise that he was talking to Jane.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" She groaned softly. "Freaking stalkers."

Alec laughed humorously. "We can't do anything about it. The wedding is tomorrow."

"It will be in the late afternoon," Alice chirped from the back.

"We'll be seeing Dad."

It sounded strained, as if meeting Aro was a curse. The twins have never met their father, ever since they were born. But many would say that they grew up perfectly under the care of their mother, Sulpicia.

Bella shifted, and I held her there, my eyes still closed.

"Don't move," I whispered, and she obeyed.

"Why?" Her voice was muffled against my shirt.

"Watchers."

She said nothing, but remained rooted in position, waiting silently.

...

I tucked Bella into bed. She was fast asleep - a mask of peace. Her long hair was spread wildly across the pillow, almost becoming a pattern which was engraved against the white sheets.

"I love you, Bella."

She moved the slightest bit, as if she had heard me.

The door opened, and Sulpicia poked her head in.

"You have a visitor."

I got up, and headed down the stairs. My guest was dressed in a pair of jeans with a blue, long sweater that fell to her mid thighs. She wore a black cap, with her golden curls waving down her back.

"Tanya."

She turned around, and smiled tentatively. It was then when I realised that she wore a pair of gloves too.

"Hello, Edward." Her voice was still high - just as the way I had remembered.

She took a step forward. "Would you like to take a walk with me? The Watchers have gone. I asked Caius for some help."

I nodded, and she turned, heading out of the front door. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that Tanya was a demon. She cared for others more than herself. She was willing to help those in need without any hopes of favours returned.

We walked about aimlessly in the park, listening to the crickets sing in the darkness. The street lamps were bright, lightening up the sky like many little suns.

"What is it, Tanya?" I asked quietly.

She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face me. Her cheeks glistened in the light. She was crying. I extended a hand out, but she shook her head, wiping her tears.

"After tonight, you will be her husband. Even if you do separate eventually, she will always be your wife. I came here today...to say my last farewell."

I listened to her, refusing to interrupt, even though my head screamed many questions.

"After tonight, my dreams of being with you will be shattered." Her voice was lower, almost a moan. "And then, everything in which I had yearned for will be gone. _Tonight._"

She looked to the ground, staring at her shoes.

"I'm sorry."

It was all I could force out. If I had said more, she'd probably couldn't have stopped crying.

"You know, Edward, you will not believe it, but I wished, every day, that Bella would just die. I wished that she never existed."

"Tanya..."

"I apologise," She said softly. "I did not come here to rant about how...screwed up my life is. But I am a demon, Edward. I want things, and I have to _own_ them. I am never satisfied."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," I reminded her gently. "It will never work between us. I have always loved you as a sister, Tanya, and nothing further."

She sighed quietly. "Do you know what I want, Edward?"

I shook my head.

"I want to forget you. Even if it means carving out my heart, or losing my memories, I want to remove you - away from my thoughts. I want a man who will truly love me. Is that fair?"

"Yes. It is fair."

She stared into my eyes. "Congratulations, Edward."

I could not force a smile out. Her eyes were the deepest pit of sorrow, something in which words could not express.

"Tanya..."

"I came here to tell you that. Congratulations."

"You will be coming tomorrow right?"

She nodded her head slowly. "If it heals..."

"What heals?"

She held up her gloved hands. For awhile, I stared at the smooth texture of the leather. Slowly, with shaking hands, I pulled the glove of her right hand off.

I breathed heavily, feeling my intense stare on her palms. Her once flawless hand was charred, burnt to the flesh. Angry, raw blisters covered her skin, threatening to burst any time. She cringed when I touched them, and quickly pulled the glove back, immersing her skin into the sea of leather again.

"What is this?" I asked, sick and horrified.

"It is what I would do to forget you. Even if the pain lasts for a few days, it is better than keeping you in my thoughts all the time."

I looked away from her eyes, from her painful gaze.

"I'm sorry. Part of my intention was to make you feel horrible, guilty." She continued to walk on, and I followed, taking in huge amounts of air to keep my thoughts straight. "I am a demon, Edward. I am selfish."

"So am I."

She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "So we're equal."

I could not agree with that entirely.

"Depending on the situation...but I may attend tomorrow's wedding for a short while, just to greet the bride. Or maybe...I'll just stay down there."

"I hope you do come."

She pursed her lips, and stopped walking. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Edward. I really do."

"Thank you."

"I will forget you. It is a sin to want somebody else's husband." She smirked. "But just in case...I forget you entirely, I want to tell you something: Living gives you a better understanding of life. If possible, I hope that you will never return to the Underworld. But go up to the heavens with your wife."

Her hair swayed gently, wiping a drop of tear away.

"I wish that too."

She looked at me, her eyes shining. "Wishes can turn into reality if you want it to."

I sighed, breaking out into a wide smile. "Thanks for stopping by, Tanya. Thanks for everything."

She shrugged. "Have a blessed day tomorrow, Ed. I am sure Bella will be the most beautiful bride there ever lived.

Images of Bella in a wedding gown floated through my mind. It made me ridiculously happy.

"I think I should be going." She said finally, looking up at the sky.

I nodded. "Bye, Tanya."

"Congratulations. My blessings go out to you."

She held out her hand, and I shook it, feeling the cool glove beneath.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm awfully sorry about the late update D: Have been tied up with school work.

* * *

Alice.

Bella's hair sizzled as I ran the curling iron through them. She stared into the large mirror in front of us, watching my every move. Once in awhile, Jane and Alec's squabbling from downstairs would reach our ears.

"Will there be a lot of people?"

"It's just the angels and demons." I replied grimly, wondering how wrong the sentence could get.

She ran a finger across her forehead and frowned. That little sign made me nervous.

"Are you okay, Bella? Having a headache again?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Here," I handed her a glass of luke warm water. She drank it down quickly, along with a pill.

There was a knock on the door, and Sulpicia peeked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jasper is here."

My heart leaped at the sound of his name. But I continued to curl Bella's hair. Sulpicia helped with her make up, giving her pale shades of colours which made her skin glow even more.

"Half an hour," She announced, when I had finished touching up on Bella.

"Help me with this," I handed her the powder, and left the room quickly. Jane was all ready, wearing a little dress that was the exact same colour as her hair. Alec brooded over the outfits that Jane had picked out for him.

Emmett was in the garden, and Danny ran around in circles around him. Jasper was on the phone, standing by the gate.

"Emmett."

He looked up, and nodded. He had stopped smiling ever since Rosalie had gone. Now, only his son could brighten up his day.

"She will be coming later," I told him.

Danny laughed in delight as he chased a butterfly, jumping and squealing.

"She's probably with Daniel," He sneered at the name.

"Don't be ridiculous, Emmett. She loves you more than anything else."

He sighed, and picked Danny up. "Come on, kiddo. I'll get you some ice cream."

Tanya.

Rosalie was next to me, playing with the frills of her dress. The car's engine purred quietly in the background. Daniel drove, looking at Rosalie from the rear view mirror every few minutes.

Caius grunted when we reached the gate of Sulpicia's house - its brick walls cool and inviting. The delicious sound of a child's laughter made me smile.

"Oh, isn't that perfect..." Caius muttered, eying Aro as he walked into the house. Rosalie and I got out of the car first.

"MUMMY!" A little boy with shimmering golden curls ran up to Rosalie. Immediately, her eyes were filled with tears. She knelt down and hugged him close.

"Hello, Danny," Her voice was broken, as she swept his locks away from his eyes. "How have you been, darling? You can run so fast now."

I stood next to Jasper, who was also witnessing the beautiful scene.

"Daddy says that you are on a long trip. Will you come back now? Please, Mummy? I'll be good." His voice rang like bells.

More tears flowed. "Mummy...may take really long to get back. But I promise, you'll see me very soon."

"No, no! I want Mummy to go home with me!" He started to wail. "Mummy never sings to me to sleep! Mummy never plays with me! Mummy never makes funny shapes with the clouds! Daddy does all of that!"

"Danny..."

"...And Daddy brings me to the spring everyday to bathe! Mummy never did anything!"

Emmett appeared at the door and ran out, reaching for the little boy. He cried louder still in his father's arms.

"Shh, shh..." Emmett soothed, stroking his back.

Rosalie stood up, wiping her tears. Her eyes were only for her husband. "I didn't want this to happen, Danny. You will understand next time." She ran into the house.

Daniel was behind me.

"Hey!" Emmett growled, stepping in front of him. He handed Danny to Jasper.

Daniel looked at him defiantly. "What do you want?"

"Don't even think about having her as your wife down there. Rosalie will always be mine."

"Blame it on that slut who caused her this pain," Daniel spat. "Rosalie doesn't deserve Esme's shit. As her husband, you never did anything for her! Filthy angels."

Emmett snorted. "_Filthy angels_? How controversial. You are capable of getting any girl you want. But leave my wife alone."

Daniel took a step forward. "And what if I don't? What will you do, good angel?"

I stepped between the both of them, pushing Daniel back. "Please," I whispered. "It's your brother's wedding."

He threw one final glare at Emmett, and walked into the house. Danny had stopped crying, and walked unsteadily to Carlisle and Esme. I smiled once at Emmett.

"Don't worry about her. She is fine down there." I assured him.

"No, she will never be." His voice was filled with emotions, distress.

"You have to let her heal, Emmett. She cried for a whole month when she had left you. You must understand that Daniel still loves her, but has no intention of snatching her away from you. I swear it."

He looked away, his eyes fixed on Rosalie, who was helping Sulpicia with the flowers. "I can't live without her. As ridiculous as it sounds - coming from an angel, she is my life. My everything."

Edward's face brushed through my mind. I placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Believe it or not, I feel your pain."

That was it. I went into the house, leaving him to his own thoughts.

...

The interior of Sulpicia's house was large. Big enough to hold a wedding. I sat on the second wooden bench, and stared at the platform in which Bella and Edward would be standing later. The constant murmuring of the angels behind me buzzed in the air. The sun was exceptionally bright that day.

Sulpicia walked in in a bright yellow dress, along with Jane, who waved at me.

"Announcing the arrival of the groom," She said in a loud voice which hushed everyone. Rosalie was on the piano, playing for Edward's entrance. I watched him. His hair was neater, and he wore a smile which charmed the angels as he walked down. Caius and Daniel looked straight ahead, not bothering to look at him.

"The bride."

In her plain, simple white gown which swept the floor, she stood by the stairway with her arm slung around Carlisle's. The way her skin glowed with happiness, with her long hair curled down her back, she made me realise that she was Edward's perfect wife.

I could hear Esme's distince sobs from behind, and Danny's loud movements on Emmett's lap. Once Bella's hand was safely in Edward's, Carlisle took a step back. In a soft, loving voice, Edward spoke.

"From this day forward,  
You shall not walk alone.  
My heart will be your shelter,  
And my arms will be your home."

A drop of tear fell onto my lap. But I could see countless streaming down Bella's face. It was a promise of a life time, a promise of three years. She held his hand tighter, and said,

"I wrote your name in sky but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay."

The words, though barely a whisper, were like music. Edward leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Aro stood up, and clapped, along with all the other angels. I remained seated, watching the bliss on their faces.

Two more tears fell. Three. Four. Five.

My gloved hand became soaked. Daniel put an arm around me, a little gesture of concern.

Carlisle went up, and hugged them both. Then, he stood before all of us.

"We are here for one purpose - to witness the bonding of two worlds that were never meant to be. On behalf of Aro and Caius, I stand here today, to give this couple a gift."

I could see Alice craning her neck to see what the gift was. Jasper placed two arms around her, holding her down. Carlisle turned to Edward and Bella.

"Our gift to you will be five years."

A simple sentence, and Bella bent her head, crying with gratitude.

...

I waved my way through the chattering crowd, to Bella, who had just talked to Esme. She saw me and smiled weakly.

"Congratulations, Bella," I held out a hand. She shook it.

"Thank you, Tanya."

I sat next to her. "You look beautiful today,"

"You always do."

I laughed, short and abrupt. "I'm sorry. For the way I acted the last time. I was just desperate for Edward. He was my everything." Her eyes traveled to mine, and I continued. "I'm sorry I hit you."

She shook her head. "I never hated you, Tanya. You were right to loathe me. I took him away."

Her hair smelled faintly of flowers. "You are Edward's soulmate. Forever." I said.

I stood up, and sighed, pursing my lips. "Congratulations, again, Bella. I wish you happiness."

I turned, and walked towards Edward.

"Your bride is lovely."

He grinned. "You came."

"Yes, I guess I did."

His green eyes smiled. "Your presence means a lot to me."

"Oh?"

He laughed, a sound that captured my heart from the very beginning. "I'm happy for you."

"Find yourself a man, Tanya." He said jokingly. "But, thank you. Really."

I looked at his ring, then back up. "I hope to be receiving good news soon."

"You will." He beamed.

I patted his hair, just like how I did last time, and walked out into the garden. Rosalie was sitting on the swing, with Emmett's arms around her. She was crying so terribly.

Then I realised, Bella and Edward were going to be together for five years.

And she would be in hell for five years too.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella.

The night sky was a dark beauty, wearing sparkling diamonds. All around, it was quiet, except for the soft whispers of the wind which cooled the room. I listened to Edward's slow, steady breathings, smiling when he murmured my name in his sleep. His bare chest rose and fell, and I traced my fingertips along his smooth muscles.

I felt warm in his arms. Even though there were no clothes on us. It was as if I had been embraced by the sun after a long winter's season. His face was relaxed, a little smile playing on his lips.

The light throbbing in my head never went away. It kept me awake that night. I pondered on the idea of going out to take a walk, imagining the cool, refreshing air in my face.

"Bella," His voice was soft, loving. For a moment, I thought he was dreaming. But he shifted, and I looked at him. He frowned sleepily.

"You're not sleeping?" He asked.

"I'm just having a little headache."

He sat up, turning the lamp on. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his strong arms securing my body.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'll take you to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I want you to be healthy always."

...

The stone bench was almost icy when I sat down. It was a windy morning, too cold to walk out in a t-shirt. Sulpicia's jacket was warm and comforting. The park was not as crowded as it usually was, with an old couple, hand in hand, strolling around slowly. The sandpit was directly in front, where a little girl with blonde hair built funny shapes in the sand.

"Anna!"

She looked up, and the brightest smile lit up. A young man with cropped, brown hair ran up to her, scooping the little girl into his arms. The movement was so fast that I'd thought she would slip from his embrace. But she didn't.

"I'm so sorry, baby," He said earnestly. "Daddy was just so busy. I couldn't take you out."

She shrugged, her little shoulders lifting. "It's okay, Daddy. I can play alone."

"Anna, do you miss Mum?" He asked in a low, quiet voice. It sounded so painful and brittle.

"I do, poppa. Very, very much. But she's safe now. In heaven."

I looked at the little girl. She was so small, so vulnerable. Her father hugged her close, tears brimming in his eyes. I looked away, pity fierce in my mind. He had lost a wife, she had lost her mother.

"Daddy will take you home, honey," He said, carrying her. "Grandma made pancakes. You like pancakes, don't you?"

She nodded happily.

I watched as they walked away, the little girl playing with her father's hair. It made me envious. I wanted a little baby of my own too. A little Edward.

"Bella, let's go." Edward said from behind, making me jump.

His eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

He took my hand and smiled. "Come on."

The hospital was just a walking distance. It was crowded at the lobby, with people streaming in and out, carrying flowers and 'Get well soon!' cards. The nurses smiled shyly at Edward when we walked past.

"My eyes are only on you," He murmured, grinning when he saw the anger crossing my face.

"I hope so."

He chuckled, as we stepped into the lift. There was a lady with dark, curly hair. She carried her newborn baby in her arms. His eyes opened, and looked around in absolute wonder. She kissed her baby tenderly, wrapping her arms securely around her little bundle of joy.

Edward smiled. "Your baby is adorable."

She looked up, and laughed softly. "Thank you. She was born just four days ago."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella."

My eyes widened in surprise, and Edward chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"What a coincidence! She has the same name as my wife."

"Really?" She breathed, smiling at me. "Isabella is a wonderful name."

The lift door opened, and she stepped out.

"You two are a beautiful couple."

And the door closed.

"I want a baby," I said softly.

He pressed his lips against my hair. "We have to wait, Bella."

"Five years is not enough."

"I know. We will have our baby."

...

The doctor sat there, scribbling onto his notepad and looking through my test results. His hair was completely white, yet, he had so much wisdom and kindness in his wrinkles. Edward sat next to me, holding my hand.

"So, Mrs. Mansen," He greeted in a raspy voice. "It is good to see you again. You came with that perky little Alice the other time, didn't you?"

Alice was always known, wherever she went to. Nobody failed to notice her radiant happiness.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked gently, taking the thermometer from a nurse who had walked in.

"Just a little nauseous. I threw up again this morning."

He nodded, recording my temperature. "Looks like a fever is kicking in."

"Is it a virus?" Edward asked.

The doctor looked at my results again. "It's hard to tell. How long have you been having the head pains?"

"Two weeks ago." I answered.

He looked at me with wise, grey eyes. "Other than headaches and vomiting, have you had any other discomforts?"

"I lose my balance easily. But I guess it's just me. I'm pretty clumsy, to be honest."

His pen scratched across the paper quickly, brows furrowing in concentration. I peeped to see what he was writing, but he merely covered the papers with a file, and looked up.

"Mrs. Mansen, have you... been having troubles remembering things? Such as, forgetting where you had left your belongings, perhaps?"

_"Have you seen my jacket?"_

_Edward and Alice turned to me, then scanned the authentic couches in the shop._

_"You didn't bring a jacket, love," Edward said quietly, coming to wrap his arms around me. I frowned, trying to recall if I'd left it in the car. Alice grinned, and skipped to my side._

_"Silly," She flicked my forehead lightly. "It's at home...."_

"Yeah, I guess so."

He pushed his half moon spectacles up to the bridge of his nose.

"Is there something wrong, Dr. Brians?" Edward asked.

He pursed his lips for a moment, before reaching into his drawer to pull out a white card. He handed it to me. I took it, reading the words printed in black, bold.

**DR. AMY BRIANS**

**Gynecologist, Encephal Specialist**

"Encephal?" Edward frowned, looking at the doctor.

"What does Encephal mean?" I asked, feeling stupid.

The doctor spoke to Edward this time. "You should take Mrs. Mansen to my wife. She will diagnose her properly. Right now, I can't be sure of what Bella has. It is difficult to say."

"An Encephal specialist!" Edward hissed. I touched his hand, frowning.

"It is not certain, Mr. Mansen."

"This is wrong. How can that be?"

"What is an Encephal Specialist?" I asked again.

Dr. Brians looked at me. "Encephal is the medical term for 'brain'."

_Brain specialist?_ Edward's jaw clenched.

"Mrs. Mansen, I will be frank with you..."

"Don't." Edward's eyes blazed.

He went on anyway. "You are showing symptoms of brain tumor."

I stared at him, unblinking. Edward shifted closer, putting an arm firmly around me.

"Brain tumor?" My voice was an echo, hollow.

He nodded. "That is why I would recommend you to go to my wife. She specializes in every aspect of the brain."

My breaths came out short. Edward wrapped both arms around me this time, rubbing my back. No tears fell from my eyes. I knew something would happen to me. After all, I only had five years on this earth.

I was bound to die, wasn't I?


	18. Chapter 18

Bella.

"Bella..." He caught my arm.

I walked on, wiping away the tears that were threatening to pour. The corridor was long and narrow, and I wondered how long it would take for me to reach the door. How long it would take for me to fall.

"Stop," He pulled me into his chest, wrapping both arms around me.

"I have to talk to her."

"Okay, okay. We will talk to her together."

I hurried forward, towards the clinic. The corridor smelled strongly of antiseptic medicine. Edward took my hand and ran along with me. His fear was quiet, yet strong in the air. The frosted glass door of Amy Brian's clinic slid open. For awhile, I stood, frozen at the entrance. _What if I didn't want to know the truth? What if the truth hurt so much, I couldn't take it?_

"You don't have to do it," Edward whispered.

"You must be Bella Mansen?" A gentle voice asked. I looked straight up, and a doctor walked towards us. Her hair was the colour of the moon's, and her skin was clear, with wrinkles that reminded me of a caring mother.

"Yes," I replied. She extended out a hand, and I shook it.

"My husband told me that you were coming for a check up. No worries, I will find out what the problem is, and we'll get it cured. Is that alright, honey?" She placed an arm around me.

I nodded numbly and followed her into one of the five consultation rooms. Inside, it was colder still, as the windows were left open to allow the sunlight to enter. It was a fairly large squared perimeter, with a little corner decorated with childrens' toys and books.

"Have a seat," She said, taking a file with my name printed in bold. I almost tripped over the leg of the chair when I sat down. Edward supported me quickly.

"Right." She said in a clear voice. "Now, honestly speaking, it can be a very emotional time for the both of you. But whether you have a brain tumor or not, I want you to be optimistic. I want you to be happy."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why should I be happy?"

"Because you have your husband. You are not alone, dear Bella."

Edward.

I knew her so well. She was willing to accept the fact that she was sick. The way she smiled. It just said one thing; that she will stay strong no matter how ill she was.

But I will never accept that.

What would I do without her?

I ask myself the same question every night before I go to bed. What if I woke up one day to find her beautiful brown eyes shut? If I walked along the streets with her, and the next moment, she falls?

The way she looked at the doctor as she checked the results with a frown, the little ray of hope she had in her eyes. Time and time again, I forced myself to stay seated, to refrain from getting her out of here.

"Bella," the doctor said. If her husband looked wise, then she was wiser. She displayed upright intelligence. "I want you to walk along this white line," She pointed to the floor. "Without stepping out of it, or falling. Can you do that?"

Bella made no answer, but got up silently, her slim figure but a shadow behind. Carefully, she stepped onto the line, and took a few steps forward. I got up, standing next to her. Her next step was shaky, and by the tenth step, she paused.

"What's the matter?" I asked, holding her.

"I...can't really see the line."

That sentence was more than just a blow. It was a confirmation. As if she had said to me right in the face: I have a brain tumor.

Dr. Brains looked at me, and I stared back, not knowing how I was supposed to react. She shook her head in a short, sharp movement. I wrapped an arm around Bella, kissing her soft, sweet hair.

"Bella, take a seat now." The doctor said gently.

I helped Bella along, and she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Focus on my finger, don't let your eyes trail away." Dr. Brians instructed.

Bella took a deep breath and concentrated on her finger with great effort. She managed to stare at it for six seconds, then said softly to me, "I have a headache."

"It's alright," I forced out, pulling her to me. "It's alright, love."

Dr. Brians looked at the both of us. "Bella, I would be correct to say this without going through a scan. You have a brain tumor."

In a way, I was glad that Bella had buried her face in my jacket. I could not bear to see her cry. At least, I could not see her face crumple. She lay there, breathing as if nothing had happened.

"Does that mean that I can't have a baby?" Her voice was soft, pleading.

Dr. Brians looked at me. "Right now, we have to concentrate of getting this tumor out of you. Having a baby is not a priority."

"Please, I want a baby."

It dawned to me, as quick as lightning, why Bella wanted a child. If she was gone, at least, I would have somebody to stay by my side; I wouldn't be lonely.

"Well, there are some patients who have had brain tumors, and a baby at the same time. We will take the father's sperms, and merge them with the mother's egg. In a test tube. But...I would not recommend that."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"It will be dangerous to the baby. Your body is unable to look after itself, much more a fetus."

Bella sat up immediately, and grabbed my hand. "We have to try," She said eagerly. "We have to try, Edward."

Her eyes blazed with hope and excitement. For once, her face was light with life. The colour had returned to her pale cheeks. I looked to the doctor for advice.

"If both of you are willing, then I will help to the best of my ability."

"What are the risks?" I asked.

"It solely depends on how large the tumor is. If Bella's body is capable of supporting both the fetus as well as herself, then I guess, it would be fine to have a baby."

"Five years," Bella whispered to me. "Please."

I stared at her for a long time, then nodded. "We are willing to try."

Her pale blue eyes were understanding. "Right. So when do you want to get started?"

"Now." Bella replied.

Rosalie.

I hesitated by the door, imagining myself knocking, and then going in. Other that, I would just walk away as if I had never stepped in this dimension of hell. Eventually, I turned, and walked down the hall.

The door opened, and I turned back. Daniel stood there, looking at me.

"Why didn't you come in?" He asked softly.

I looked to the ground. "Do you mind if I go in now?"

"Sure."

I walked towards him, and entered his room, still awed by the vastness of the interior.

"Do you need something?" He asked, lighting a few candles.

"Will you give me a hug?" I whispered pathetically.

"What?"

"Will you give me a hug? I just need someone to hold me right now."

He took four huge steps, and wrapped his arms around me. It was then when my tears fell. They soaked his black shirt right through, but he never breathed a word. He just held me there, like how we did when we were human.

"Don't cry, Rose," He whispered tenderly, stroking my hair. "Don't cry."

"Will you hold me closer?"

_He dragged his luggage lazily through the airport. My heart leaped when I had caught sight of his back._

_"Daniel!" I shouted happily._

_He spun around, his eyes wide with astonishment. I ran up to him, jumping up. He held me there, laughing and kissing me full on the lips._

_"Rose, Rose." He chuckled happily, when he set me down. I clung onto his neck, and he cuddled me._

_"Hold me closer," I poked him playfully._

I could feel the silent curiosity as he pulled me close. A few minutes later, I pulled back, staring into his green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. I quickly grabbed a clean shirt, and handed it to him. "Your shirt is drenched with my tears."

I started to lift the buttons off one by one, while he stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"You're unbuttoning my shirt," He said softly.

I pulled back quickly, turning away. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise..."

He brought both my hands up again, placing them to his chest. "Help me. My emotions are running wild."

I blinked back more tears, and started to undo his buttons again. He shrugged out of the sleeves and put on the other shirt.

"I will replace this," I told him, hurrying out of the room.

He took hold of my wrists, and stared deep into my eyes. "I love you, Rosalie."

"I'm lost," It was all I could reply.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane.

The high squealing of the cheerleaders flooded into the class. The boys entered first, their backpacks slung sloppily across their arms. Their usual smirks were sour today, and they gloomed their way past me.

"Hey," Ben grimaced, sitting down in front of Alec and I.

"What's happening?" I asked, eying the unusually excited cheerleaders.

"Hot new teacher. Not like I give a damn," He growled, and turned back to start on his unfinished homework.

Alec was writing a few spells on a blank sheet of paper. It was just drawings - formations of magic. I flipped through a magazine, looking through the dresses which were designed for expecting mothers.

"I think Bella will look good in this," Alec said, pointing to a light blue dress. "'Sides, she's just three months pregnant. What's with the large shirts and baggy pants?"

"Bella looks good in anything. Might as well dress her simply. Anyway, Mum said that..."

I stared at the teacher who walked in. The bronze coloured hair caught my attention immediately. Followed by a smiling pair of green eyes which swept past the class. The cheerleaders giggled and got into their seats.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alec groaned.

"Damn it," Was all I replied.

Daniel stood in front of the board, flashing his charming smile. He picked up a marker, and wrote, with a timeless, classic handwriting: _Mr. Forbes_. I stared at him.

"Good morning, class," He said in a clear, attractive voice which made the girls shift excitedly. "I am Mr. Forbes, and I will be your relief teacher for today."

"Oh god..." A girl beside me slurred, shaking her head with astonishment. "Hot."

Alec's fists were clenched, his knuckles turning bone-white. I kept the magazine back into my bag, and started writing chemical formulas ferociously to distract myself from slapping him.

"Alright. You will be having a test, before we proceed to finishing up your practical module. Any questions?"

The cheerleader, who sat right in front, put her up hand.

"Yes, Amy?"

"You know my name?" She squeaked happily.

"I have a list of all your names and faces here. So, what's your question?"

"May I have your number?"

He grinned, as the girls began clicking their pens and waiting for his answer. "Well, I am a teacher here. It's really against the rules to give you my number for entertainment purposes. Sorry, ladies," He winked.

The girls grimaced as he got up, and handed the test papers down.

"Jane and Alec?" I jumped when he called our names.

The whole class turned to look at us. Alec gritted his teeth and looked up.

"_Yes, Mr. Forbes_?" Everyone heard the venom in his voice, and turned to do their test. Alec was known to be extremely defiant when he never got his way.

Daniel was completely at ease. "The two of you have to move to higher grade chemistry. I need to have a talk. Is that fine?"

"Of course," I said simply, and walked to the front of the class. Alec followed. I could feel at least fifteen pairs of eyes watching. Daniel gestured to the two seats in front of the teacher's desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alec demanded quietly, as we filled in the 'documents'.

"The Underworld got too boring."

"You're a psycho."

"I guess I am."

I stared at him, frowning. He smiled.

"Why can't you leave them alone?" I whispered.

His smile faded away, and he played with the corners of the folded papers. Alec stood up, and walked back to his seat in a fast, furious movement. I sighed, and looked at Daniel.

"You can't grant them five years?"

His eyes were downcast - a side of him that I have never seen before. It was as if he couldn't say this in front of Alec.

"Why should I let them...when Rosalie is in hell, staring at the wall everyday? Why should they be happy when she cries?" His voice was thick with emotion.

"So it's about her?" I tried to be as gentle as possible, knowing how raw his wounds were when anyone spoke about Rosalie.

"I love her more than anything. Nobody understands how I feel."

"I know who does."

He looked at me.

"Tanya."

His nodded, as if expecting the answer. "I'm just afraid that I would hurt her if I spoke about Edward. She is a girl - a frail being. I can tell you now that she has not gotten over him."

"Rosalie will always be with Emmett. It is certain. It's her destiny."

I stared at the brown streaks across the table.

"You know, I will never blame you for hating them. It's just nature."

He smiled.

Bella.

_"Come here, Renesmee!"_

_She came running towards me, her bronze curls bouncing as she stumbled her way into my arms. She smiled sweetly, her eyes dancing with excitement. She reminded me of a little fairy playing among the grass._

_"I love you, sweetheart."_

_"I love you, mummy."_

_I set her down, and looked into her eyes. I could see a reflection of my face in their light brown irises. There was so much of Edward in her. She walked towards the cliff._

_"Careful, dear." I cautioned._

_She smiled when I took her hands and stood with her._

_"Hello, Daddy," She spoke in a high, ringing voice. "I went to the beach with Mummy today."_

_Unexpected tears welled in my eyes. She waved her hands in the air._

_"...And I learnt to read today!"_

_Her silver necklace which once belonged to Edward glimmered under the sun._

_"If only you were here..." I whispered. "I love you."_

There was a light pressure on my arm.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice embraced the air. I opened my eyes. The pillow was wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Nightmares again?"

I wound my arms around his waist. He rubbed my back as I calmed my senses. I sat up after awhile, looking at him. His skin glowed under the moonlight.

"You were gone," I touched his cheek. "Renesmee was talking to you. But you weren't there."

"Renesmee?"

"She's our baby."

He shook his head. "I will never leave you, Bella. You know that."

"What if...something happens to you? What will I do?"

He pulled me to him. "Nothing will happen. I will protect you and our child. It's a promise I made."

_But what if you break your promise, Edward?_


	20. Chapter 20

Bella.

I picked up a rock, marvelling at every single sparkle that was shining under the sun. It was rough, but when I stared at it for awhile, it became smooth to the sight. Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground, looking at the waters.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked, coming to sit behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

I nodded as he pressed his lips against my hair.

"I love you, Edward."

His arms tightened. "I love you too, Bella."

It was silent for awhile, then, in a soft, loving voice, he whispered, "Renesmee."

I turned. "Why, Edward?"

"Nothing," He chuckled. "I just love the name."

I laughed along with him. We sat there, gently swaying from left to right. The sky was immensely blue. White silvery clouds slid almost imperceptibly against it. The clouds were never the same as they change their shapes continuously. The soft, gentle breeze caressed my face.

"Edward..."

"Yes, love?"

In that instant, my mind probably stopped processing for awhile. I just sat there, wondering what my next word was - as if I had never thought about it in the first place. His eyes searched mine.

"What is it, dear?" He asked gently.

"I can't remember what I wanted to say."

He kissed my cheek. "It's alright."

"It's the tumor, isn't it? It's affecting my memory."

He stroked my nose and pulled me to him, cradling me like a little child. His scent - sweet and masculine - embraced me. I took a deep breath, and wrapped my arms around his neck. After awhile, he pulled back. A boyish smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Wait here," He said, and got up, running deeper among the tall grass.

I smiled, and leaned against the strong trunk of an oak tree. Absentmindedly, I played with my wedding ring. The silver band was cool around my finger. I waited, and waited, watching the tiny ripples of water in the river. When I stood up, my reflection in the waters rose along. The brown haired lady in the reflection, wearing a green dress, stood, slightly pale. Her stomach was pronounced, with a graceful curve, like a huge water droplet. She smiled, and held her belly.

Then, another reflection appeared.

"Hey," I smiled. "Where did you go?"

Without a word, he held out a bunch of wild flowers - the most beautiful ones - and grinned sheepishly.

"I picked them out for you," He grinned. "They just remind me of my beautiful wife."

I received them slowly, my eyes never leaving his. He brought his lips down to mine. It was sweet and longing. We seemed to work in coordination, every move syncronised. The kiss deepened, and I pulled him closer to me, feeling his cool breath against my mouth.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear. "No matter what happens, you will be my soul mate for eternity."

...

The night sky shone brilliantly. I lay on the bed, watching his chest rise and fall steadily. For once, in two years, I thought about how we had met when I came down to earth.

_"Crazy," I muttered, annoyed by the presence of a demon._

_"Wait!" He ran up to me, catching my hand._

_"Go away! I don't even know you!"_

_"We have met. Don't you remember?"_

_I looked into his eyes. Immediately, I was transported to a field of lush, green pastures. I blinked, and pulled away, running as fast as I could._

_._

_"Demon," Emmett tensed. The word sent chills down to my spine._

_"Where?" I squeaked._

_"Behind."_

_I turned, and gasped. It was him again. I walked faster, and almost broke into a jog._

_"You know me."_

_I bit back a scream. It was his voice._

_._

_"You should really leave me alone," I said angrily. "What's wrong with you? I'm an angel, for heaven's sake! I mean, sure, we are all good and kind. But I do have a temper!"_

_He frowned, and spoke in a quiet voice. "It's just...I missed you."_

_"You're sick."_

_"I know you, Bella. We have a future together."_

_I laughed at his ridiculous conclusion. "Says who?"_

_"Says you."_

_I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. "If you are some fortune telling demon, you should just go back to hell."_

_"But, Bella, you said so yourself. You said that we would be together forever. In the future."_

_I stared at him._

_._

_I appeared at his doorstep, wet and disheveled. The icy rain hit my skin painfully, as I pounded on his door, desperate for shelter from the Watchers. Hot tears started to roll down as blood poured out from my open wounds. My human body was weak. _

_My breaths were short as I sobbed, beating firmly against the door._

_He had told me to seek refuge with him once, at his home. But the brick house seemed empty and cold in the rain._

_"Edward!" It was the first time I had called his name. "Help me!"_

_The wounds stung bitterly, and I clutched the handle for support. I knew that the Watchers were around. When the door swung open, I fell limply into his arms._

_"Bella!" He gasped. _

_"Help me," I whispered weakly. _

_His muscles flexed, and I leaned against him, feeing the warmth from his body. In a swift movement, he lifted me into his arms and shut the door. I remembered being carried through the dim hallway, and up the stairs. The scent of wood was distinct in the air._

_My head pounded violently as I coughed, sore from running and being bruised all over._

_"You'll be alright, Bella," He said as he placed me on his bed. I yanked open the buttons of my blouse, my wet skin exposed. The cuts on my neck became more intense as the burning effect seared through my body._

_Edward was by my side, drying me with a towel. His warm hand rested on my naval. I grabbed his hand._

_"Please help me..."_

_"I will help you. I promise."_

_._

_"Emmett!" I shrieked. _

_The sickening sound of knuckles clashing into raw flesh made my stomach wrench. Edward was thrown against the wall. I ran up, and stood in front of him, with my arms thrown open wide. Emmett's eyes blazed._

_"Stop!" I shouted. "Don't hurt him!"_

_"Bella! Let me make this clear to you: He has seen your body. He has seen every part of you! Wake up from this wretched dream of protecting him!"_

_"I don't care! He's all that I need! He saved me!"_

_"You can save your explanations for the Council."_

_._

I leaned in closer to him, tracing my fingertips along his jaw, and up to his smooth forehead. He continued to sleep on, shifting ever so slightly as he dreamed. I placed a kiss on his neck, and closed my eyes, savouring his sweet scent.

"Bella?" He opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're not tired?"

"No, not really,"

His arms were wrapped securely around me. I placed another soft kiss on his lips. He kissed me back slowly, then faster, with so much passion till everything spun rapidly. I knelt on my knees, my fingers twisting around his soft hair. He supported me with both hands on my back.

I leaned him down, so that I was on top of him. I pulled his shirt up, revealing his perfect chest muscles. He tugged on the thin strap of my nightdress, dragging them down slowly. A soft moan escaped through my lips as he undressed me, smiling when my kisses became urgent.

"I want you," I whispered into his ear.

He chuckled in a low, throaty voice. "You don't know how much I need you."

"I want you in me," I breathed against his skin.

He pulled me closer.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella.

"Your baby will be due anytime soon!" Jane sang as she skipped into the room, passing Edward all the materials he needed. I smiled at her, wrapping the blanket around my belly. The nursery was almost done. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Everything was white - pure and tranquil.

Edward sat on the carpet, fixing a little wooden horse. The constant beat of the hammer filled the air.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breaking into a beautiful smile.

I nodded slowly. He placed the hammer on the floor, and sat down, taking my hand. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I..." The words came out slow and unsteady. "I..."

His eyes were anxious. "What is it, love?"

"I...want...to...h-help," I swallowed, feeling my head throb numbly.

He touched my cheek. "Why are you speaking like that? What's wrong?"

Tears started to well in my eyes, blurring my vision. "I...don't...know..."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "It's alright. I will take you to Dr. Brians. Don't worry, Bella, everything will be fine."

...

The doctor examined the X-rays carefully. It was a scan of my brain. There was a black spot amidst the green outlines - I assumed it was the tumor. Edward stood behind the chair I was sitting on, wrapping both arms around my neck.

"Bella," She said, sliding her spectacles off the bridge of her nose. "You have bore your baby for seven months. It is time we bring her out into the world."

Renesmee was going to be in my arms soon. I smiled.

"She's going to be premature," Edward said worriedly, and I frowned.

"Bella's tumor has grown into the size of a coin now. We have to operate on her soon. I must say that seven months is the longest time we can give your child. Any more delays, and the consequences would be dire. It is even affecting her speech."

I kept silent. I tried speaking in front of a mirror, but all I could see was the blank stare my eyes reflected into it. I held Edward's hand. Dr. Brians smiled gently at me.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. We will get your baby out first, followed by the tumor."

Daniel.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

I waded through the tall grass, with him following closely behind. We came to a stop beneath a tall, shady tree. I could see my empty expression reflected from his eyes. The hospital was just a few miles away.

"Many people think that I'm trying to pull you apart from Bella." My voice was soft as I stared into space. "But if I asked you one question, will you answer me honestly?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "Speak."

"If it were Bella in hell instead of Rosalie, would you do anything to get her out of there?"

He was silent for awhile. "You want me to take pity on Rosalie?"

"You are not answering the question."

"Why must I? You are Father's favourite son. We are brothers, but I don't see the difference between a servant and I. You have everything, and all I need is Bella. Why should I answer the question when you know full well that you will always win?" His eyes blazed with anger.

"So you are blaming me for being Father's favourite?" I snarled.

"You always will be."

I could feel my veins threatening to explode from rage. I wanted to shout, scream, to tell the world that I have nothing! Edward stood, arms folded.

"Do you know how it feels like to be Father's favourite? Do you know every expectation he demands from me? Do you know how hard I try to please him because you are always on some other part of the universe, kissing an angel? Do you know how it feels to be pulled away from Rosalie and stare at souls burning every second of your life? What do you know, huh?"

He glared at me, and I continued.

"Because Father thinks that you will never care about the Underworld, that you will go to heaven some way or the other. I am the one who does everything he wants. I am the one who clears up your mess. I am the villain. I am the one hated. So what do you know about my life?"

"Why did you come here? To rant about your life?" He asked coldly.

I snorted and took a few steps back. "You think that you know me, Edward? Do you?"

"I can't be bothered to know you."

Oddly, his words wounded my open heart. It was as if he had added salt into my raw flesh. Why did I look for him in the first place?

"Bella is going to have her operation soon. I have to go back." He turned, and walked away.

"I can take away her life," I threatened.

"Don't you dare."

"I will not let Rosalie stay in hell."

"That's your problem."

"Father's right. You are just so fucked up at times."

"Do I look like I care?" He tilted his head slightly in my direction. "Do I, brother?"

"To hell with you."

"I'm never going back there."

The glow in his eyes was of one thing: he was not going to back down. My little brother was grown up now. He knows what he's doing, and he will never change his mind. I was glad. So glad that he was no longer afraid.

"I won't see you again," He finally said after a long silence. "I will stay on this Earth. It is my choice."

"You don't have a choice."

"You never gave me one."

_That's because I was lost, Edward. I could not let you take the wrong path._

I nodded. "Go now. Bella needs you."

He turned, and walked away, without looking back. A drop of tear rolled down my cheek - the first ever since Rosalie married Emmett. I curled my palm around the bark of the tree, warm blood flowing when my skin tore.

What was I doing? Why did I exist? I had no aim in life. Nothing.

...

_"I'm better looking than you, Edward. It is not that I am complimenting myself, but it's a fact that you have to face."_

_He stared at me, hurt. "I have Bella."_

_"Do you think that it is possible between the both of you?" I snorted._

_"Yes."_

_"You can dream on, Edward."_

_..._

_He lay on the ground, bleeding. The demons around me laughed. I chuckled along with them. But my heart cried out. He was my brother, and I had to pick him up. His messy bronzed hair was soaked in the rain._

_I told myself not to cry._

_..._

_"The very fact that I love him..." Tanya's eyes were filled with tears. "The very fact that I gave up my life for him..."_

_"Save your words for someone who cares, Tanya. Edward is nothing to me." _

_..._

_Caius took a step closer, so that his words rang in my ears._

_"Should Edward turn into a saint...you can forget about having Rosalie. Am I to tell the whole world that my son is in love with an angel?"_

_"No, Father."_

_"Then think of a plan. Destroy them both."_

_My fists clenched. "Yes, Father."_

...

A little boy ran past me, waving his blue balloon in the air.

"Look, Ben! It's flying!" He crowed.

An older boy caught up with him and laughed in delight.

"Aren't you my clever brother!" He ruffled the little boy's hair, and took the balloon from his hands. "Now, try chasing me! The first one to reach Grand Daddy's garden will have more chocolate ice cream!"

They took off, running and laughing.

I didn't realise that I was smiling until my eyes trailed back to the hospital.

Bella.

Edward hugged me closer. I held his hand.

"Our baby will be out soon," He whispered. I nodded, blinking back tears.

He took out a notepad, and handed me a pen. He knelt down in front of me as I sat on the cold wheelchair. He stroked my hair gently. "Write," He said. "You can't speak."

I took the pen from in between his fingers and pulled away the cap slowly. I stared at the blank piece of paper, and after awhile, I started to write.

**_Who will she look like?_**

He smiled. "You, of course. The most beautiful girl in the world."

**_I hope that she will take after you._**

He grinned and kissed my cheek.

**_Look after her, Edward. She is the most precious baby in the world._**

More tears welled in my eyes as I showed him the notepad. He held my hand firmly, crying. "Nothing will happen to you, Bella. Nothing."

**_Renesmee needs a good Daddy._**

"Bella," His eyes were blurred with tears. "You will live to see her through her birthdays."

I blinked and wiped away the tears which had fallen onto the paper, staining it.** _I hope that she will have a boyfriend like her father. I hope that he will give her love and care, just as how you have showed me the light._**

"Mrs. Mansen, you have to go into the operating theater now." A nurse said.

Edward closed his eyes, and I hugged him, soothing his grief when he started to sob softly.

**_I love you._**

The nurse took the notepad and the pen from me.


	22. Chapter 22

Alice.

The council was gathered in the High Court. Aro sat on the highest throne, in deep concentration. Once in awhile, a Keeper would whisper something in his ear, and his expressions would change - from bad to worse, from dismay to absolute sadness.

"Where's Danny?" Esme asked, coming to sit next to me around the circle.

"He's with Emmett. By the spring."

"Will he be joining us?"

"Yes."

She nodded. Her hair was tied into a beautiful bun today, with loose strands curling out in all directions. Emmett came in shortly after, and sat next to Carlisle. His eyes were guarded, solemn in a way words could not express. I smiled at him once, and he nodded back.

"The Prince of the Underworld seeks our presence," Jasper's lips were at my ears, making me jump. He grabbed my hand. "Aro knows about this. He wants us to meet Daniel at the path between the Heavens and the Underworld."

"Why?"

"It's about Edward."

I looked at Esme. She was not listening to us - her eyes were fixed upon Carlisle.

"Now?" I asked. "Just the two of us?"

He nodded. I got up, and we flew out of the throne room. The bright city was bustling with happiness and music. Many of the angels smiled and waved at us. Jasper waved back politely, but I could not seem to move my lips at all. When we reached the gate, the guards opened the golden, majestic bars.

The path between the Heavens and the Underworld was a road made of tiles. It was pulled from the human world, so that when they died, it marked the end of their journey - their final walk on human ground.

Daniel stood there, staring at the ground. He was like a sculpture of beauty and mystery. Jasper held my hand as we advanced towards him.

He bowed slightly when we approached. I could feel the astonishment springing from Jasper's mind - the Prince of the Underworld bowed to no one.

"Thank you for meeting me." He said in a low voice.

"What is this regarding?" Jasper asked.

There was a look of shame in his eyes. "I don't know where to start..."

"Start from the beginning, then." I said gently.

He smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes. "Firstly, I would like to apologise for everything my father and I have done. Although I know that forgiveness will not ease me from my guilt, I sincerely apologise from the bottom of my heart."

He took a deep breath. Jasper and I remained silent as he continued. "I suppose all I ever wanted was Rosalie. I could be a slave for eternity in exchange for her to be with me. But that will not happen. At least, I know it will not.

"I thought about everything - every single angle in my life. And I realised...I have never done anything which truly made me happy. So, for once, I would like to do something good."

"What do you want to do?" Jasper's voice was guarded, defensive.

He smiled weakly.

Tanya.

I stared at the sun. It did not hurt my eyes. Rather, it was so beautiful, I could not bear to look away.

"Tanya?"

I turned. Edward advanced towards me, his bronze coloured hair glimmering under the sunlight. A few leaves prickled against my skin when the wind breezed past us. I held the black envelope tightly in my hands.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi. What brings you here?"

I bent my head slightly. "May I see your daughter?"

He smiled. "Of course."

We walked in silence, towards the hospital. I realised one thing - the hospital was a place of life and death. People are born, and they die there. I saw a mother carrying her newborn baby, with her husband smiling tenderly. Across them, sitting on a wheelchair, was a lonely old man. His eyes were sunken and downcast.

I had never been to a nursery. It was a large, bright room, decorated with cheerful colours and toys.

"There," Edward said, pointing to an incubator.

I peered closer. For awhile, my breath was caught in my throat. Although she was small and premature, she was possibly the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I placed a hand on the glass, her beauty drawing me closer. Her hair was Edward's, and the rose in her cheeks were Bella's. She slept soundly, unaware of the other infants crying.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"Just like her mother." He crooned.

My heart ached. The tender, soft voice embraced his love for Bella so deeply, it was painful to listen.

"Mr. Mansen!" A nurse ran in. "There you are!"

"What's the matter?" He was suddenly tense, anxious.

I could taste the atmosphere - it was darker. The smell of death filled the air.

"Her blood pressure is falling! We can't find any blood donations which matches her blood type."

It was as if there was an invisible fist in me, hitting my heart against my ribcage. I looked to Edward, and back to the nurse. He was still as stone. Pain washed through his eyes every second.

"I have the same blood type as her." His voice cracked. "Use my blood."

"Edward..." My voice was barely a whisper.

The nurse's eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

"Without a doubt."

"Mr. Mansen, we are not talking about a few drops of blood. She requires a great deal...maybe more than how much you think she needs."

His jaw was clenched. "Even if it costs my life, I will save her."

The nurse looked at me helplessly. I could see a reflection of my own face in her blue irises.

"If you say so." She cleared her throat. "Please follow me. We are losing time."

He paused, and turned to me. "If I don't make it back...look after Bella. Tell her that she is more important than life itself."

I blinked back the tears which were threatening to fall. But they fell eventually. This was part of the plan - for him to leave the Underworld, the land of misery and shame - to the Heavens. A plan that Daniel had, because he loved his brother.

"Edward!" I called when he walked away.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"It is your decision, right? To save her?"

"Yes." His answer was firm and short. "I'll see you back...at home."

And he walked through the doors, never turning back.

I turned back to his baby. This time, her eyes were open. They were the most startling shade of brown. She seemed to smile at me when I placed my hand on the glass again. Her tiny hands were wrapped with mittens.

A little sob escaped through my lips.

_"Gliante." _

The strong breeze pulled me back into the Underworld. I stood before Caius, who was on his throne, holding a silver crystal. I recognised Edward's soul in it - a thin, coal black thread.

"He has decided to save her, Tanya," His voice was very low, almost heartbreaking. "It's just two years, and he is willing to give up his life for her. What is that of a demon?"

"It is compassion." I said, and walked away, feeling my empty heart break into pieces, as if somebody had plunged a knife into it. I paused on my sixth step. "You are the Emperor of the Underworld. Your son is giving up his life for love. When have you done for love, Your Majesty?"

I could hear the crystal slip from his hands, and fall to the ground. _Edward was dead._

From the hallway, I could hear broken sobs which tore my heart further. I followed the voice, which led to Daniel's room. Without thinking, I pushed open the doors and stepped in. He was slumped on the ground, his shirt unbuttoned, with his hands clasped around his head.

He reminded me of a drunk man whose life had failed him.

I lowered myself to the cold ground and looked at him, fresh tears flowing.

"You did that, right?" I whispered. "You almost took away Bella's life, so that Edward could exchange his with hers? And because of that, he could enter the Heavens? You wanted to show the Angels that he would give up his life for her?" My voice broke. "You wanted them to see how worthy your brother was for her?"

His sobs because rigid and loud.

"Tell me..." He choked. "Tell me that I did the right thing. Tell me that going against my father was the right thing."

I wiped his tears away with my thumb, and balanced on my knees, wrapping both arms around him. I rested my head above his as he sobbed harder against my neck. "You did the right thing, Daniel." I said softly. "You did the right thing for Edward and Bella."

"Rose..." He whispered. "She's gone."

_Edward was gone too._

I tightened my arms as he held me, crying harder still.

"Don't cry," I said, stroking his hair. "Be happy for them."

My neck was moist with his tears, and I lowered myself, so that I looked into his eyes. "Do you know something, Daniel? You have accomplished one of the greatest acts anyone could ever do. You let Rosalie go, helped your brother..."

"Nobody cares." He croaked.

"I do." I said softly. "I care, because I would never have the courage to do that."

He stared into my eyes, and pulled me closer, hugging me as if I were a life saver.

Bella.

_"We have a beautiful baby girl, Bella. She's made it out." He smiled beautifully._

_I wrapped my arms around the little pink bundle of joy. Her bright eyes smiled at me, and I tickled her. Edward laughed, pressing his lips against my forehead. _

_"Hello, Renesmee," I cuddled her closer. She yawned, and her eyelids fluttered. _

_"You're a sleepyhead, aren't you, darling?" Edward cooed, stroking her cheek. I laughed._

_He looked at me, and brushed a strand of hair away from my cheek. He leaned forward, and brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly. I could feel his cool breath pouring into my mouth, and I smiled against his lips. _

_"I love you," He murmured when he pulled back._

_"I love you too."_

_He got up, and walked towards the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_He turned to face me. "I have to go."_

_"Go where?" I panicked, my heart racing faster and faster. _

_He looked down. "Our five years will end here, love. I have to go."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You will know the reason."_

_No. Everything was perfect. Why did he have to leave now?_

_"Edward!" I called when he walked out of the door. "Edward!"_

"Bella!" An urgent voice called. I opened my eyes, panting. Aunt Sulpicia stood next to the bed, concern fierce in her eyes.

"Shh..." She wiped my forehead with a cloth. "Everything is fine."

"Where's Edward?" I demanded.

She stopped, and turned to me. The look on her face - it scared me.

"He's gone, Bella." She whispered.

I screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

Tanya.

"_Go away_!" She screeched. _"You can have him! Leave me alone!"_

She shrieked wildly, throwing all the objects that she could reach for. The vase of flowers smashed into pieces - just like how Edward's soul did - onto the cold ground. A large splinter bounced, and cut through my skin. I jerked back in pain.

The nurses burst through the door, speaking to her quickly, trying to soothe her. I bit my trembling lip and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out from the corners of my eyes. They injected morphine into her the next moment, and I covered my mouth to keep from sobbing.

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed. Sulpicia stormed towards me, and pulled me out of the ward roughly. She yanked me through the hospital grounds, and out to the field, where she let go of my hand and folded her arms.

"You'd better have a very good explanation to why you came to see her!" She shouted. I had never seen her so angry, so terrifying in my whole life. "Did Caius send you here to check on her misery and pain?"

Angry tears fell like rain from the sky - I could no longer contain them. They just fell uncontrollably.

"Told you, Mum," A higher voice sneered. Jane emerged from the back of a tree. "Told you that her pretty face wasn't going to get her anywhere. You think that, with those looks any woman would die for, you could escape the responsibility?"

I looked down, confused and angry.

"Why, you're obviously admitting that you are the third party. You and Daniel schemed to pull Edward back into the Underworld."

I choked back more tears. That was an absolute lie.

"Hmm...maybe with those looks, you could get any man you want. But face the truth - Edward is Bella's."

"Jane, you don't have to be so mean." Alec interjected, emerging from another tree.

"I don't see why I have to be nice to her." She scoffed.

I clutched my chest, feeling it tighten and contract. My breathings became heavy. The constant wheezing in the background suddenly became clear that it was coming from me. I held onto a bench for support, breathing painfully.

"See, Alec?" Jane thrilled. "_Retribution_ is a very real thing."

A soft cough escaped through my lips. I felt light headed, as if the oxygen among the trees were insufficient. The cut on my leg bled, fresh beads of blood oozed from the raw skin. The red, angry gash was a strike across my knee, and all the way down to my ankle.

"Fancy faking it now," Jane continued.

"Mum, she is hurt." Alec's voice was concerned.

There was silence, and I could see her shadow advancing towards me. The grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Don't pretend." She growled. "You're a demon. You can't be dying."

I whimpered in pain as her nails dug into my flesh.

"Why did you come?" She asked once again. "Say it."

I found my voice - it was weak and soft. "Edward is not in the Underworld."

"I can't hear you."

I took a deep breath. "Edward. He is not in the Underworld."

"Liar."

More tears flowed. She didn't believe me, even as I was telling the truth. I shifted myself to the bench and pressed my head against the cool stone. My wound stung so painfully that my hand started to tremble as well.

"We have to see Bella first." Jane said.

"Watch her, Alec." Sulpicia said. "Don't let her go anywhere."

"Okay, Mum."

They stalked off, their shadows growing longer and fainter. When they were lost in view, Alec knelt down next to me and shook my arm gently. I flinched when he touched the bruise which Sulpicia had inflicted while clutching my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Why are you so weak?"

I tried to find my voice. "I-I have been in the human world for too long. My soul is..."

He shifted closer, frowning. "What's wrong with your soul?"

"My soul is tired..." My eyelids closed, darkness washing through me.

...

When I awoke, I could no longer feel the cool bench beneath. Instead, I was lying on a soft bed, with a warm quilt on top of me. I rolled my head to the side, tired and worn out, wishing that there was a little more energy for me to sit up.

The vast room was strangely familiar, its light scent intoxicating. I winced in pain as I pushed myself up on my elbows, looking around.

I was back in the Underworld, in Daniel's room.

"Tanya." A soft voice was next to me. I jerked back, only to find fresh tears springing out from the stinging pain in my leg. Daniel's eyes were wide, and he quickly set the mug he was holding down.

"I'm so sorry. Did I frighten you?" He asked worriedly, coming to sit right next to me.

I shook my head, and inched closer to him. Somehow, I felt safer when he was around.

"Alec brought you back here. He said that you were hurt."

I touched my leg. It was not healed completely. The feeling of my raw flesh beneath the smooth silk was slightly comforting.

"Tanya..."

"Yes?"

"I don't like to see you suffer like this."

"It doesn't matter to me. If Bella doesn't want to believe that Edward is in the Heavens, I'll just keep trying. No matter how many time she pushes me away."

"I don't like it when you're hurt."

I smiled grimly. "I don't see why you should. I'm just a servant here. We are meant to be hurt."

He flinched at the last word, but I continued. "I shouldn't even be on your bed, Daniel."

He was quiet for a moment. "It should be me. They should be mad at _me,_ not you."

I pushed the covers away. He watched me, unsure of how to react. For awhile, he stared. Then, gently, he wrapped an arm around my calves, with the other supporting my back. I gasped when he lifted me up and cradled me against his chest like a little girl.

"Let me at least help, then," He murmured, setting me down on both my legs. "Your wound is not healed as yet."

"I have to go back to the human world." I said.

He touched my arm. "Don't."

His green eyes were wide, begging. I forced myself to look away from them, turning my head to the side. Still, he held me.

"I have to, Daniel. I promised Edward that I will watch over her."

"Stay, Tanya."

The look in his eyes - it made me wonder why I wanted to leave in the first place.

Rosalie.

A feather-like touch brushed my cheek, and I curled myself under the clouds. It brushed again, and I opened my eyes slowly. A pair of light brown eyes smiled down into mine. Emmett's arms were around me, and he kissed my hair. I moved closer to him, feeling so much love that I thought I would have burst with joy.

"Wake up, Rose," He murmured. "Danny will be awake anytime soon."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. When was the last time I had slept so well?

Emmett's hand was wound around mine. He grinned and continued to lie on the bed. I kissed his cheek once and got down the bed, heading towards Danny's crib. My little boy was still sound asleep, snoring softly. Carefully, I picked him up, and cradled him against my chest.

"He's so beautiful," I whispered, going back to Emmett's side. Danny's lips pouted slightly as he slept.

Emmett laughed quietly, and wrapped his arms around my waist, though still lying down lazily.

"How about me?" He asked with a boyish grin.

I smiled. "Emmett, you can't be jealous with your son."

"Why not?"

"Because Danny is perfect. He is my baby."

He smirked. "I'm your baby too!"

I rocked Danny gently from left to right, smiling at Emmett's comments. There was a light tap on the door. Before either of us could answer, Alice invited herself in and sat on a chair facing Emmett. Her happy beam was contagious.

"Good morning, Rosie!" She chirped. "You look beautiful today! Danny should be waking up soon. He usually wakes Emmett up when he...good lord...wear something, Emmett! All I see is a piece of cloth hanging around your waist. I don't need to know what you and Rosie did last night."

I giggled and Emmett grinned sheepishly, still stretched and warm across the bed. Danny shifted and yawned.

"Oh, how cute you are, Dan!" Alice sang, dancing towards me to tickle Danny. He laughed deliciously.

"Good morning, baby," I cooed, setting him on the bed. He stood up shakily, with the help of Emmett, and waved.

"Momma," He greeted brightly.

I laughed and held my arms open, so that he could crawl into my embrace again. "I'll bring you to bathe by the spring, alright?"

He nodded excitedly. Emmett chuckled.

"Edward's really quiet," Alice told me as I reached for Danny's little robe.

"Give him some time," I suggested. "It takes awhile for his soul to adapt to a new environment."

"How about Bella? Should we tell her?"

"Edward will," I assured her.

"Alright! I'll go tell Jasper!" She skipped out of the room.

Danny was bouncing with delight as I carried him down the hallway. His palm was pressed against my cheek.

"See, Danny?" I pointed to the bustling city beneath the palace. "The Heavens is such a wonderful place, isn't it?"

"Bright!" He squealed.

I laughed. "That's right."

"Rosalie?" A low voice called my name. I turned.

"May I have a word?" Edward asked.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Just cry, Bella," Sulpicia whispered. "You need to."

A small sob escaped through my lips. That was it. The tears that were trapped in my eyes for so long - they fell and never stopped. My heart was screaming in pain, begging for me to end my life that instant. It felt as if I had to die, to take the pain away. Everything blurred as salty tears flowed.

"Cry it out, Bella. You will feel better." She touched my hair and left the ward shortly.

I sat there, clutching the woolen blanket. Edward was gone. He just vanished, as if he had never existed. For a whole month, he did not return.

_Never existed._

"How could you not exist?" I sobbed. "How could you not?"

"I have always existed."

For a moment, everything ceased. Even my ragged breaths were quiet. I heard him. That voice - velvet and soothing - it spoke to me.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

I looked around wildly, wiping away the tears that blurred my vision. I pushed the blanket aside, clambering down the bed clumsily. My legs wobbled, weak from lying down for two weeks. I pulled myself up, tears still flowing.

"Be careful, Bella!" His voice was anxious. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Sobs built up my chest as I ran around the room, touching all four walls with my hands, hoping to see or feel him. I yanked the needle away roughly, and more tears gushed out from the physical pain.

"No, Bella! You must stay in bed!"

"Edward! Where are you?" My voice was hoarse. I ran about in circles, straining hard to see him.

"Calm down, Bella, please," He begged, pained.

"Come back to me, Edward!" I sobbed, dropping onto my knees.

"Bella, listen. Just listen to what I have to say."

I covered my mouth to muffle my noisy breathings, and sat down, leaning against the side of a chair. A soft moan escaped through my lips when my body protested against my sudden burst of anger.

"My darling Bella," His voice was low, sweet. "You must not cry. Your body needs adequate time to rest and recover."

He sounded like a gentle, chiding husband. I closed my eyes and listened.

"I am an Angel, Bella."

My eyes opened so wide and sudden that it hurt. "What?"

"I'm an Angel."

There was no lie in his voice. I knew him well enough that he would never joke about anything of that matter.

"H-How?"

"Daniel helped me."

"Daniel?"

"Can you see me, Bella?"

I looked up, afraid of the disappointment that he wouldn't be there. For awhile, everything was white, still. Then, a little glow of golden shimmered, and dimmed the next second. I inched closer to the light.

"Edward..."

The light grew a little brighter, but still faint, as if there was a translucent glass blocking him.

"Do you see me, Bella?" His voice was excited, almost overjoyed.

With shaking hands, I reached up to touch the shimmers. It was slightly warmer than the air around. His familiar scent was rich, almost filling the whole room.

"I think I do, Edward." I whispered.

He laughed, a sound of happiness which made me smile immediately. My tears were dried, and it seemed as if my physical pain was gone too. His light became brighter, like the rays of a sun. His warmth embraced my cold fingers.

"You are an Angel, Edward."

He laughed again. "Alice wouldn't be pleased to see you dressed in those plain scrubs. Get well soon and let her give you a make over."

I smiled. Just listening to his voice took my breath away. My heart fluttered with joyfulness, as if I was back in the Heavens.

"I love you, Bella. More than anything else."

I jumped up when several knocks hit the door. Edward's rays dimmed and became invisible, blending in with the walls. It was no longer warm. I felt cold all of a sudden. The door opened slightly, and a brush of strawberry-tinted golden hair swept past. Tanya limped towards me, putting a basket of fruits on the table.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, lifting me up by the arm.

I looked into her eyes. There was worry, concern and fear carved into them. She held me carefully as I walked back to the bed.

"I brought some fruits for you." She said quietly.

"Thank you."

A smile slowly spread across pale cheeks. I remembered the times when I would marvel at her beauty, knowing that I will never be as beautiful as her. Even in a pair of faded blue jeans and a sleeveless blouse, she stood out immediately.

"Your hands..." I said quietly.

They were still gloved, burnt by the fires of hell. It was an act of desperateness to forget Edward. She shook her head sheepishly and poured me a cup of water. I could see the lines of a bandage between the cuts in her jeans. I was hit by a pang of guilt immediately.

"I believe you, Tanya. Edward is in the Heavens."

The plastic cup slipped from her hand and clattered onto the floor. Her burgundy eyes were wide. "You saw him, Bella?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes for awhile. She looked relieved in a way, and happy. When they re-opened, she quickly picked up the cup, and wiped the floor clean. I wanted to reach up to help her, but I remained rooted in position.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. For hurting you in so many ways...for saying words I should never have spoken. For hurting your leg, your hand..."

She smiled again and shook her head. "Do not ever let anything that you said to me affect your thoughts. Besides, the wounds on my hands were purely my idea, not yours. My leg is healing fine."

The shame and guilt was loud in my head.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I really am."

She straightened up, and hugged me tightly. She smelled like honey - a sweet, soothing smell. "Bella, don't be sorry. Please don't be."

A drop of tear fell from my eyes, and she wiped it away gently.

Before either of us could speak again, a soft and timid knock from the door drew our attention to it. Tanya walked over and opened the heavy doors. I peered to see who it was.

For awhile, Tanya stood there, staring at my visitor. Then, slowly, she opened the door wider, revealing a tall, lean figure who was dressed just like her - a pair of tattered jeans and white shirt. His light brown hair was messy, and his green eyes guarded. In a flash, he was as beautiful as Edward, or maybe even more good looking.

"Hello, Bella," He said in a low voice, coming to stand by me.

"Daniel?"

He nodded, smiling a little. "How are you?"

"I'm great."

His lips twitched in the slightest bit of humour. I looked away, feeling the awkward silence drag. I could feel the curious stare of Tanya as she eyed Daniel in wonder. He held up a basket and put it on the table.

"I got you some fruits."

"Oh," I smiled. "Tanya got me the exact same one. Thanks, anyway."

He turned to Tanya, and she looked away quickly.

"I guess all that matters is that Edward will be with you forever," He said. "That's the only thing that is important."

"Thank you, Daniel. Thank you."

He shook his head, smiling gently. "I thank you, Bella, for giving me the opportunity to find myself - to know what I want. I have lived in the shadow of my father for so many years. You and Edward have shown me the qualities of a demon...how we can be compassionate ourselves."

Tanya nodded, her eyes shining. "Somebody once told me that, to find one's true self, he must see the world." Her eyes flickered to Daniel's. "I guess I have found myself. So, we thank you, Bella."

"Edward will be happy to hear that." I whispered.

They smiled at the same time.

"Would you like to see Renesmee?" I asked. "She will be delighted to see her Uncle."

Daniel nodded. "That would be nice."

"I can't really move much right now. Why don't you and Tanya go ahead. It's just down the corridor, to your right."

Tanya.

Daniel and I walked in silence. The hospital was cold, and my knees were giving way. The wounds on my hands had started to sting profusely in Bella's ward. I leaned against the wall for a moment, pressing my cheek to the icy walls.

"Are you alright, Tanya?" He asked, standing so close that I could feel the heat from his body.

I nodded, smiling a little. "It's just painful. I guess it's infected."

"Here," He led me to a chair. "Sit. Let me see your hand."

I pressed my hand firmly to my knees, not wanting him to see them. His green eyes searched mine. "What's wrong?"

"They are ugly, Daniel," I whispered. "Don't look that them. You wouldn't want to see me anymore if you do."

He placed his warm hands over my gloved ones, and looked at them. "It doesn't matter," He said softly.

"It does."

"It doesn't matter, Tanya. Not to me."

"Why?"

He did not speak, but just looked into my eyes. I could see my eyes reflected in his - hurt, seeking comfort, needs, wants...everything. The longer I stared into his eyes, the more tears rolled down my cheeks. I placed a hand on his jaw, trailing my fingers across. He touched my hand again.

"Please..." He begged softly. "Don't turn away from me. Let me help you."

"The pain is still there, Daniel," My voice broke unwillingly. "When Edward left, the pain never went away."

"Rosalie did not take mine away, either. She left me broken." His voice was barely a whisper now.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I felt useless, shamed, pathetic. He leaned forward, and, ever so gently, placed a light kiss on my eye. My shoulders shook as I sobbed. Even Edward whom I had loved so much...he never showed me this much of a love.

When he knelt back down, I removed the gloves slowly.

My skin was raw, red with anger and violence. The flesh was charred, burnt horribly. I remembered the pain, and it still existed. I watched Daniel's reaction. He cringed at the sight of them, and I hid them again quickly.

Now, it was his turn to tear. "Tanya..."

"It's the pain that was worth it, Daniel. He was erased from my mind for a few minutes."

He buried his head against my thighs. I stroked his back as he breathed heavily. When he looked back up, I slid my hands back into the gloves. Gathering all my strength, I stood up, and he got onto his feet. I placed a gloved hand on his cheek and kissed the side of his neck lightly.


	25. Chapter 25

Bella.

Renesmee crawled from the couch to the bottom of the table. I smiled as she looked around her surroundings in awe. Her eyes were large, taking in every light that was in the house. She clutched the table's leg and stood up shakily. Her pretty locks were curled in all directions.

"Come here, darling," I said, laughing. She smiled adorably and walked towards me. I lifted her up, and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday!"

"I can't believe she's two," Sulpicia beamed. "It just seems like yesterday when she was born."

I giggled. "Aren't you a big girl now, baby?"

Renesmee laughed in delight when I tickled her belly. She was so small in my arms. Jane skipped into the living room with a roll of streamers. She danced gracefully with them, while Renesmee watched on as Alec blew more balloons.

"Dada," Renesmee looked at me.

"Daddy will arrive later, honey," I smiled. "He's going to bring you presents!"

She beamed in anticipation and struggled against me. I lowered her down on her feet. She ran towards Tanya, who was brushing her long hair. Renesmee looked at her with wonder, then laughed when Tanya picked her up and started combing through hers.

"She's a beauty," Tanya smiled. "I can predict the guys running after her when she's older."

I sat next to her on the couch and handed Renesmee her toy bunny. When one looked at Tanya, they would be blinded by her beauty. But deep down, there was something about her that gave me a sense of an untold sorrow.

"How's your hand?"

She looked at me, suddenly conscious of the gloves that she was wearing. I could see her contemplating her decision to place both hands behind her back.

"It's fine," She said quietly. "It's starting to heal."

"You should let someone touch you, Tanya."

He brows furrowed in confusion at the sentence. To her, it had two meanings.

"Let someone heal you. To take your pain away."

She shook her head. "Who would want his partner to have hands like mine? It is ugly, distorted, burnt..."

"Tanya." I cut her off. "Have you looked for that person?"

She was silent for awhile, then, very slowly, shook her head. I knew that she was lying, but I just nodded and smiled, touching her hand. "You will find him. He is closer than you expect him to be. You'll never know, he may be right next to you."

Her eyes shone the slightest bit of recognition, then turned back to play with Renesmee's hair.

"Ness!"

Edward stood at the door, grinning. Renesmee hopped down from Tanya's lap and ran shakily towards him. All the while, I watched her steps, fearing that she would fall. He caught her right when her knees were about to give way, and scooped her up, laughing.

I smiled, shaking my head slightly as she smacked his face repeatedly.

"Ouch," He laughed, kissing her forehead. Jane danced past him and ruffled through his hair, before running out to help her mother.

"Happy birthday, angel!" He rubbed his nose against Renesmee's.

She laughed in delight, as he handed her a little horse toy. It looked as if it were made of clouds. He winked at me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

He set Renesmee down and hugged me tight.

"How's everyone up there?" I asked. "Alice? Jasper?"

He chuckled. "You'll never guess."

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

He leaned down, so close that his lips touched my ears. "They're expecting a child."

My eyes were wide. "Really?"

He nodded, his eyes shining with joy. I had never seen that kind of happiness before. The Heavens must truly have been his home from the very start. He turned to Tanya, who was standing there quietly.

"Thank you for looking after her," He said softly, holding my hand. "Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it," She smiled.

Tanya.

When the birthday song ended, I took a walk in the park. It was quiet - the afternoon sun seemed to warm me from the inside. I sat on one of the wooden benches, listening to the breeze which filled the sweet, cool air.

"You are not joining the party?"

I turned. Daniel grinned slightly, coming to take a seat next to me.

"I needed some air," I replied. "How about you? Renesmee was so glad that you were there."

He smiled. "I just dropped by to talk to Edward and Bella. Passed Renesmee her presents as well."

I nodded and closed my eyes. It was quiet, except for the constant rustling of leaves.

"I'm glad everything is over," I whispered.

"Me too." He agreed.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Everything is back to normal. You are going to be the Prince of the Underworld again, and I will just be your servant."

He looked at me. There was something in his eyes which drew me to him. I slid closer, wondering what it was. He stroked a finger across my cheek, then down to my gloved hands. He brought them up, and placed a soft kiss onto the leather.

I cringed away, shaking my head. "Daniel, we can't."

He took my hands again, more firmly this time. "Don't push me away, Tanya. Please."

"We can never be together. You and I...we both know that. Caius will not approve of it."

"Do you deny your feelings for me, then?" He asked softly, forcing me to look into this beautiful eyes. "Will you tell me now, right in the face, that you do not like me at all?"

Fresh tears sprung up even before I knew it. He leaned in closer, until I was lost in his green irises. It shattered my confidence completely, breaking through the pillar of ice in my heart, searching for the key to all unanswered questions.

"I love you, Daniel." My voice was thick with tears. "For the past two years...I have always leaned on you for support, and you never pushed me away. When we lost love, I found my heart back in yours. I realised that I needed you so badly, so terribly. _I love you, Daniel, I love you._" I sobbed, my tears staining my gloves.

He did not answer, but wrapped both arms around my body, rocking me gently from left to right. His lips brushed my hair once as I clung onto him. When my tears dried, he let me go and smiled tenderly.

"I promise to heal your wounds, to take every pain and sorrow away from your life." His voice seemed to echo through the wind. "I promise to guide you, to keep you away from harm. I will give you happiness forever. So, don't push me away, Tanya. Let me hold your hand and walk through our journeys together."

My lips quivered, and he brought his down to mine. It was slow and lingering. I could taste the salty tears - his and mine - merging together. His fingers wound around mine, holding them so that we would never part.

"I love you, Tanya," He murmured against my lips.

...

I stood before Caius, head bent. Daniel's arm never left my shoulder as he spoke to him.

"Your blessings are utmost important to us, Father."

"Why her, Daniel?" His voice was almost disturbed.

"She brought me to see the light, to know that there is still some form of good in me. She gave me love when all hope was lost. She is my everything, Father. My soul mate, my pillar of support, my comforter."

Caius nodded thoughtfully, eyebrows raised. "And what do you have to say, Tanya?"

I looked at him. He did not smile, neither was he scowling. "When I died as a human, I thought I would go to the Heavens. My parents and siblings were there before me. But I was brought here to the Underworld, for what reason, I do not know.

"But I realise the reason for my existence. Love is an unexplained mystery. It works in ways we do not know. Daniel is my destiny, Your Majesty. He is why I am here, standing before you. Even if you do not give us your blessings, I will understand."

Caius frowned. "Even if I tear you apart from him, your love stands steadfast?"

"Yes."

He nodded, sighing. He looked at Daniel. "You have been helping me for years. It's time for you to give me some grandchildren."

Daniel laughed, running up to hug Caius.

"Stop that, Daniel!" He scowled, straightening his cloak.

"Thank you, Dad."

I went up and knelt before Caius. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He rolled his eyes, though I saw a little grin playing on his lips.


	26. Chapter 26

Tanya.

_A red car dashed past the road, blowing its horn madly. _

_The driver was drunk and disoriented. His head jerked back and forth while he drank from the beer cans. He zoomed his way past the traffic lights, ignoring the curses of pedestrians. _

_A young brunette was speaking on the phone. She looked disturbed when somebody shouted her name. Her eyes scanned the streets wildly, then ran across the road. The red car emerged unexpectedly, its tires screaming in protest when the driver stomped violently on its brakes. The lady's screams were drowned._

_She lay in a pool of blood. Her phone was broken, lying next to her._

"Tanya!"

I jerked awake, panting. Beads of perspiration rolled down the side of my cheeks. Daniel was next to me, holding my hand. He helped me up, reaching for a glass of water by the table. I drank it down, still shaking.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are at Sulpicia's house. What's wrong? Were you having nightmares?" He touched my forehead. I leaned against him tiredly, the scenes from the dream running through my mind. The disturbing pool of blood was fresh in my memories.

"Hey Daniel!" Alec walked in, carrying a basket of laundry. "Wow. Why're you so pale, Tanya? Sick?"

I shook my head, barely breathing. Daniel tightened his arms around me. "I think she had a bad dream." He murmured, wiping a bead of perspiration from my forehead.

"Maybe I'll get mum to buy you some medicine." He set the laundry down and took off even before I could respond.

Daniel kissed my cheek softly and tucked me under his chin. The images flashed across my memories like the speed of lightning. The faster it spun, the clearer it became to me. It was like a mystery revealing itself on its own accord. I jumped when the message hit me.

"Tanya, what's wrong?"

My mind calculated the days rapidly, as if there was a little voice murmuring numbers to me.

"Five years is over." My voice was distant. "Today is the day."

He stood up. "Are you certain?"

I nodded numbly. "It was in the dream. She was knocked over."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"But there's no way we can stop it from happening. She is bound to die."

"But I don't want her to, Daniel," I clutched his arm. "Renesmee has just turned two. She needs her mother."

He sat down, holding my hand. "This is it, Tanya."

I shook my head. "Help her, Daniel, please."

"Her time is up. Her soul will be placed before Caius in no time. The moment he breaks her crystal, she goes."

I got up, shaking my head. His green eyes searched mine knowingly. I avoided his gaze and ran out of the room. Jane and Alec were at the corner of the living room, playing with Renesmee. They looked up when I approached.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's gone out with Mum."

"Where? When?"

"To the hyper market. Just...five minutes ago."

Renesmee pulled a lock of Alec's hair and he laughed. I could have laughed with him too, but my mouth could not even open to say a word of thanks. I dashed out of the front door. Sulpicia owned only one car. I had to go on foot.

"Tanya!" Daniel shouted. I could hear his thudding footsteps behind me. "Tanya!"

"I have to save her!"

"No, you can't!"

He was right. I couldn't save her. But I could try, at the very least. Renesmee had lost her father, and growing up without her mother would mean having to lose everything. I knew that feeling, because I had lost my parents when I was human. No child should suffer without their parents.

I ran across the traffic light, with cars blasting their horns at me. I flew past them, ignoring the curses that were spat at me. Daniel's voice was soft against all the other howls of cars. The hypermarket was a good seven miles away. My lungs threatened to burst any moment.

I pushed myself forwards, knowing full well that my legs would give way. My heart hammered violently against my ribcage as I sprinted through the pathways.

"Tanya!"

I turned back, still running. Daniel was a few meters behind me.

"Tanya, stop!"

_Come on, save Bella!_

I caught sight of the brown building ahead and ran faster still. I could see two figures getting out of the car, and walking towards the little shop. My eyes were looking about rapidly, searching for the red car.

A strong hand grabbed my arm and I flinched. Daniel's gaze was piercing, fury blazing in them. We stood there, panting.

"I-I'm sorry."

His jaw clenched and he jerked his head towards the side, staring angrily at the ground. My apology was nothing compared to his rage.

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"I don't know what you were thinking," He spat. "Did you have any idea how terrible and afraid I felt when you just ran off like that? You could have been killed! Knocked over by a car! Does that make things any better, Tanya? Does it?"

I shook my head, my lips trembling. Tears mixed with perspiration as they rolled down the side of my face. His shirt was wet, sweaty and smelling of gas fumes from the cars. He let go of my arm and leaned against a tree, slowing his breathings.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his back. "I'm sorry."

His tense posture relaxed a little and he turned to face me. "There's nothing we can do to save her, Tanya."

He touched my neck and brought his lips down to mine.

Bella.

"Nessie needs milk powder and diapers." Sulpicia checked her shopping list. "Alec needs to have a strict protein diet for his fencing competition next week. Jane needs her salad. Anything you need, dear?"

I shook my head. "Just Nessie's things."

The cozy shop was small, with a limited supply of groceries. But it was my favourite, because it was the least crowded. The shop assistant was a young lady, probably in her mid twenties. She was pretty, like a model. She played with Nessie when I brought her here.

"Edward hardly comes down anymore. Your girl must miss him like hell," Sulpicia said grimly.

I nodded in agreement. "She's not the only one who misses him."

She saw the look on my face and bit back a smile. I reached for my bag and fished out my phone. I dug deeper, looking for my wallet.

"What are you searching for?"

"My purse. Have you seen it?"

"Try looking for it in the car." She tossed her keys towards me.

"Thanks! I'll be back soon."

The bell chimed when I opened the door. The road was quiet and I made my way through slowly, skipping away from puddles of water. My phone buzzed and I flipped it open, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" Jane chirped. "Could you get my Mum to buy some almonds for me as well? I need them to..."

"Bella!"

I spun around in confusion. Tanya was at the far end of the lane.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Move away!"

"Bella, what's happening?"

My mind whirled in confusion. A thunderous horn blasted at me and I jumped back in fright. I clutched my phone tightly as I focused to understand the situation. Jane was talking on the phone, demanding what was happening. Tanya's screams were muted by the car's horn.

I looked to my left. A red car sped towards me. Without thinking, I ran forwards.

"BELLA!"

The phone slipped from my hand and clattered to the ground.

_I leaned on his shoulder. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," There was a smile in his voice._

_We stayed rooted in our positions, watching the night sky. The clouds were covering part of the moon like a pearly white scarf. Edward's skin glowed faintly._

_..._

_"What is an Encephal Specialist?" I asked again._

_Dr. Brians looked at me. "Encephal is the medical term for 'brain'."_

_Brain specialist? Edward's jaw clenched._

_"Mrs. Mansen, I will be frank with you..."_

_"Don't." Edward's eyes blazed._

_He went on anyway. "You are showing symptoms of brain tumor."_

_..._

_The ultrasound was dim and blur, but I could see her - alive and breathing - inside me. I reached out to touch the screen._

_"Hey, I'm Mummy."_

_Edward placed a kiss on my little bump. "Daddy loves you._

...

_She laughed, the sweetest, most delicious sound I had ever heard. I clapped my hands as she walked shakily towards me. Those were her first steps. The steps that would walk her through her whole life. She smiled beautifully._

_Memory is a child walking along a seashore. _

_You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things._


	27. Chapter 27

_Just because your parents don't love you the way you want them to doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have._

The author.

The cemetery was quiet, peaceful.

Rays of sunlight penetrated through the lush green leaves. It was morning, when dew like crystals rested upon the field of grass. A young girl, fifteen, waded through. With every step she took, nature seemed to dance with her.

Her bronze ringlets flowed down her shoulders and curled like a spiral cord. The almond-shaped eyes were the colour of hazel. She picked up a fallen carnation from the ground and placed it before her nose. Her lips, full and pink, stretched into a beautiful smile.

She walked to the far end of the boundary, where two gravestones sat, undisturbed. She bend down slowly, placing the sunflowers in between them.

"Hey Dad, Mum," She greeted casually, as if they were truly there, listening to her. "I just turned fifteen yesterday. Grand Aunt Sulpicia threw me a party. She invited my friends. They were pretty amazed by her decorations and food.

"I really wished you could have been there. We had so much fun."

She leaned in closer, smiling. "And guess what? Jacob came too."

Her cheeks began to glow pinkish immediately, and she smiled, embarrassed. "He enjoyed himself. I could tell."

She sat down and lay herself slowly onto the comforting grass beneath. "I wish you were here. Both of you. Sometimes, I can feel people talking about me - that I have no parents and stuff like that. But it's not true. You are real."

A sparrow flew down and hopped towards her. She held out a finger, and stroked its soft hair. She smiled again, and the whole world seemed to sigh in contentment. The daughter of an Angel and Demon - it was a fact that she did not know herself.

"I just got lonely at home. Jane and Alec were studying from their book of spells. Grand Aunt Sulpicia was busy with her beauty palour. It's the weekend and all my friends are having family gatherings."

She lay there, looking at the clear blue sky, watching in amazement when the white, fluffy clouds formed different shapes on its own. She imagined herself sitting on them, soft and warm, like a huge cotton bed.

Her lips were twisted into a wry smile. "I'll probably drop by Jake's for awhile. I'll come by again later. I need to finish my homework now."

She sat up, dusting the grass away from her jeans.

"See you, Mummy and Dad. I hope you like the flowers!"

As she walked, she turned, looking at the gravestones once again.

"I love you." She said softly.

"We love you too."

It was a soft, loving voice that spoke to her when she slept. A loving voice of a mother, echoing her father's words.

"We love you so much, Renesmee."

Her heart fluttered with joy as she danced back home, knowing that, somewhere in the universe, her parents love her, and they always will.

_~The End~ _


End file.
